


Miraculous chaos: tales of Lady Monarch

by SaltyOni666



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Decapitation, Drugs, F/F, F/M, I just felt like it, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Original Akuma, Slow Burn, Spiraling into insanity, Swearing, Transphobia, boston accent Veronica, cockney hope, discussion on the morality of the high ground, everyone has their own accent, german vicky, good akuma, good akumas vs bad akumas, i don't know why, russian dmitri, scottish Dahlia, the killer clown leader is called Blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: Warning: contains Mature content. please be At least 17 to see this.Another rare-pair fanfic, loosely inspired by "You die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.marinette was sent to prison for a crime she didn't commit. only by a stroke of luck did she escape and found herself in Spooky high, where she'll use her newfound abilities to defeat the one who framed her, all while working behind the scenes. will Marinette salvage her life and gain trust of her new, eccentric friends, or will she forever be alone.meanwhile, someone else is trying to take her powers in order to exact revenge over the same person.heads up: will include other fandoms so this will most likely go towards the void of insanity.
Relationships: Benjamin | The Man with No Name/Cindy | The Snake Woman (Escape The Night), Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Red | Amira, Wilmer Jones | The Strong Man/Veronica
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Aavari the slayer/ Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You die a hero or live long enough to be the villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771592) by [TheCuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat). 



Marinette woke up to see that she was in some sort of forest clearing, she looked around to see an upturned armoured prison van. She then remembered the atrocities that she called her life, such as receiving the ladybug miraculous; lila’s appearance; her “friend’s” and parents betrayal; her arrest-

Marinette then remembered about Tikki and looked around for her, and the earrings, but she only found the butterfly brooch. She then put on the brooch and out came a light purple Kwami.

“Hello, guardian, I’m Nooroo, the kwami of transmission and metamorphosis, you remember”

“Yes i do, but where’s tikki? And her miraculous?”

“Well, all I know is that someone has managed to knock over the van, rushed to you and swiped the miraculous. He came so fast that I couldn't get a proper look at him. But he did drop some papers over there.”

Marinette then went over to the spot nooroo mentioned. It was a bunch of forms. Including a civilian id form for a certain Marie-anne Chen, to which had her photo, date of birth and nationality. alongside it were a pamphlet for a school which accepts students of all race and social ranks and a application form for said school.

What an odd stroke of luck. 

She asked the kwami if she could get a lift to the school by the butterflies. Nooroo gleefully accepts as it's the first time outside of being abused by Hawkmoth and she would like to enjoy the freedom.

Neither noticed that the pamphlet had a small print saying “We now accept mortals”.

~~~~~~

Marinet- Marie-anne managed to enter the school without her butterflies being detected and already she was in for a shock. None of the other students looked human, she didn’t even notice someone sneaking up on her.

“ **Prepare to** \- oh sorry, i’m used to having monsters as classmates, not humans.”

Marrie-anne shrieked as she tried to defend herself. The voice came from a taller girl behind her. The girl looked like she was an elf with a red hood and brown corset and boots. She also looked like a combat girl with the gauntlets and the sword behind her.

“Sorry to scare you” the elf replied “I’m Aavari Mishra, otherwise known as the slayer.”

“Oh, I’m Marie-anne Chen.” Marie-anne returned the favor“So the monsters are normal?”

“Yeah, didn’t you read the small prints in the school papers?”

“No, I didn't notice, but thanks for the heads up.” I stated

“”Your welcome. Now I have some business to commit.” Aavari proclaimed before she left via a smoke bomb.

“Well, this will be eventful.” Marie-anne thought to herself.

“Jussst ssso you know, Aavari has tendenciessss to go after monsssster, but they alwaysss end up asss harmlessssss due to her incompetence” someone called towards her. She turned around to see a tall gorgon with green skin and snake hair. She wore a royal blue jacket with a black t-shirt and jeans, as well as a golden necklace.

“Sssssso, you're the new sssssstudent Marie-anne, are you not?”

“Um, yeah.” i replied

“Well, I’m Vera Orbelin, one of the mossssst popular sssseniorssss in thissss ssschool. And I’ll be your tour guide for today.” Vera spoke.

“Oh, thanks”

The tour went well, aside from an intervention caused by a blue humanoid nutbag who claimed to be rescuing them, only to be thrown out when he dared to call Marie-anne “princess”. Soon, she learns where the class is, where she’ll be, and that no one pays attention to the rules unless you were caught by the janitor, though there weren't any bullies and there are rarely any expulsions involved. She also found a disused coffee room.

“Does anyone use this room?” Marie-anne asked

“Well, nobody goessss in here, ssssso no, why?”

“Well, i see a good business opportunity here, don’t you.”

The gorgon pondered for a moment,

“Sssssure, why not. But you do know how to make coffee, do you?”

“Of course I can, got to find some means of staying up late.” Marie-anne paused for a moment, then she said “Wait; I don't mean.”

“It’ssss alright. Most sssstudentssssss do that kind of sssstuff around campussss“ the gorgon assured her “which includessssss popular ssssseniorsssssss Polly Geissst and Damien LaVey.”

“Well, it’ssss late and I have to get to classsss. Ssssee you around to get this bussssinessssss ssssstarted-.”

Ka-Booooom.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted in the school courtyard, along with people panicking and monsters rearing up. Both girls looked to see a tall monster that looked like it came from a shitty lovecraftian fanfic. On it was the same blue bastard, this time with a scepter in his right hand and blue galactic royal garb.

“Deareth peasants, t’is Is, the king of all dimensions.” a purple butterfly outline appeared on his face “No, the mere name Aether lord doth not suit thy graceful presence, hawkmoth.”

“ _Oh fuck off. I stole his miraculous, how did he get his powers back? And how did he get here so quickly?_ ” Marie-anne thought to herself, suddenly, the brooch on her bag beeps.

“Nooroo, what does this mean?”

“Well it means that there is someone that can be akumatized, other than him. All you have to do is give the butterflies magic to become akumas. Just say dark wings rise to activate, and Dark wings-.”

“-Fall to detransform.” Marie-anne finished off “ alright, Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

After the transformation settled in, Marie-anne looked at a nearby mirror to see her suit. She now wears a purple geisha kimono with light purple ribbon surrounding her waist. Her hair, once in pigtails, is now in a single braid. She can feel the emotions of her supposed target.

“Hum, I sense a girl who wants to be feared to make up for the lack of attention from her absent parents, only to become the class clown in the end. I can somehow relate to her. Well, let’s change her fate shall we”

She gently stretched her arm out and a butterfly landed on it. She then cupped the butterfly to transfer the magic. To her surprise, the butterfly came out white instead of dark purple.

“Well, this is odd, but this will do.” she then released the butterfly in the air. “Fly my little… akuma, and give my champion a better fate.” 

~~~~~~

New school year, new attitude, and it couldn’t have gone worse for her. Aavari was in the dumps after having failed to at least sneak up on the other monsters. To make things worse, she was no more feared than she was back in Spooky high school, now everyone isn’t afraid of her, instead opting to prank her whenever she’s nearby. The young elven hunter felt as if she lost whatever made her an amateur hunter, that she could no longer carry her family's legacy. She plunged her family’s heirloom, the crystal sword, into the ground and walked away, catching a glimpse of a white butterfly fluttering towards the sword. It wasn’t long before she heard someone speaking to her.

“Are you quitting already, just like that. Without some sort of big finale”

Aavari looked around her to see who was mocking her, only to find no one but herself, although her reflection from a nearby lake showed a white butterfly outline on her face, and her sword was enveloped in a pure light, as if she was a chosen one.

“Listen, I’m Lady Monarch, and I’m giving you a last chance to prove your worth to those who mocked you your worth, as well as to show your family that you can be a novice hunter. As a hunter, there is someone who’s releasing interdimensional beasts. Your task is to defeat him by breaking his akumatized object, his source of power. Once this is done, only you can decide if it's worth resuming the early retirement. What do you say, Mercenary.”

Aavari was contemplating the choice before her. On one hand, there is the odds that she will become this ‘Lady Monarch’s’ puppet. On the other hand, however, those around her could give her the respect she longed for, as well as earning her family’s legacy, the honest way, as well as to give her hope on locating her lost brother.

“I accept the job, miss.” Aavari proclaimed.

“Just retrieve the sword and the deed will start.”

Aaravi pulled the sword from the ground before being enveloped in a white fog. Once finished, she looked at her reflection again, only to note several differences.First, she grew several inches taller, then her cloak, once short and crimson, is now long and pristine white, As well as her corset and boots having similar colors, and having an arsenal of weaponry draping her as if she’s preparing for a monster invasion (not that usually happens anytime for her). Finally, she felt the adrenaline flowing through her. She picked up her bow and arrow for practice, aiming at the nearby trees. She shot one arrow which pierced three trees in a row.

“Holy shit.” Aavari- no, Mercenary- exclaimed in shock. “ this definitely beat my best score.” then, the outline appeared again.

“Like what you’ve seen.” Lady Monarch stated. “ I don’t want to rush you, but there is a monster on the rampage near the school-”

“On it, just testing my abilities.” Mercenary replied, before charging towards the campus, with every step she took felt she was going faster. Before long, she arrived with the air filled with screams of other monsters and the roars of creatures she wasn’t familiar with. When she got closer to the scene, she notes that the outside court was filled with a giant creature definitely not from this world, alongside several primitives-like creatures and a blue-ish humanoid with a scepter and royal garb.

“All those that defyeth thou prince shall knelleth before thou lord, the king of all realms. Trembleth before thy interealm army.'' The humanoid spoke before a similar butterfly outline, only in purple and not white, covered his face. Mercenary cannot hear who said what from the other side before the man spoke again. “For cryeth out loud, i’m the King of all realms, not the Aether lord, HawkMoth, thou mind thy buissenesseth.”

“Goddamn it.Interdimensional prince.” Mercenary thought to herself. “But who is this Hawkmoth?” she asked herself. Perhaps she has a clue to beating, or maybe-

“Hawkmoth is someone who has the same abilities as me, but instead of heroes, he makes supervillains. He is rarely seen in public, unless a large mass of potential akumas become present at once. I thought that he was out since his power source was taken, but it seems that I’m wrong.” Lady Monarch states through telepathy.

“well , that makes beating him a little harder”

“Well, not exactly.”

“huh?”

“You’re mision is simply defeating the king over there. Hawkmoth is merely less dangerous than his akumas. But any clue regarding his location can help, though.”

“Alright.” Mercenary left her hiding place and attempted to get their attention. 

“Hey, sicko, over here y’a c**t. If ya want to harm people, try and get trough me” It worked

It worked too well. The court became silent as everyone, including those trying to run, looked at her. They were shocked at her new appearance

“Very well, have at thee.” the king replied.

“Well fuck” she heard the others said.

She took out an arrow from her quilt and aimed towards the prince- king’s direction. She fired, missing the king of all realms.

“Ha , thou missed thy-”

“Wasn’t aiming at you, ya freak king” “rooooaaaaaarrrrrrrr.”

The akuma turned around to see his giant priest wincing in pain as the arrow pierced one of his eyes. The students around her froze in shock. They knew that Aavari had never shot an arrow THAT accurately before, let alone hit it’s intended target. The king turned back at the enemy.

“How doth thy magnificent beast be bested by thy mere slayer?” he asked.

Mercenary snickered, then Howled in laughter.

“I’m not the slayer anymore, I’m Mercenary now.” she Proclaimed as she drew her sword, which was twice as big and sharper than before. She then charged right towards the beast with the swords extended forwards in front of her. In moments, the beast was then sliced in half. The akuma’s smaller minions then ran away in fear.

“COWARDS!!!!!!” she shouted from across the battlefield. She then rushed towards the cowardly king and pinned him down.

“Now, leteth not fighteth over thou mere prob-”

Mercenary interrupted him by breaking his scepter, which released a purple butterfly. This caused the akuma to return to his original form.

“What happened he-” He pleaded. Mercenary pointed her swords towards him.

“FUCK OFF, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK.” she threatened. He left through a portal like a dog fleeing with its tail between it’s legs.

“You finished the job” Lady monarch congratulated her “now it’s my turn to clean up his mess.”

“How, exactly?”

“Just point your akumatized object up towards the sky.”

Mercenary did as she was told. The white butterfly exited the sword, fluttered upwards towards the sky before absorbing the dark magic of the akum and released a wave of positive energy, restoring the damage done by the supervillain. The Mercenary returned to her former self before collapsing to the ground.

~~~~

Aavari woke up to see that she was lying in a hospital bed. She couldn’t remember what had happened before the door to the infirmary opened to see a werewolf, a red demon and a hipster vampyre running in with a scared expression.

“How the fuck did you do that?” asked Damian, the red demon.

“Did what?” she asked back.

All three were in shock.

“You really can't remember what had happened?” Liam the hipster vampire asked this time.

“No?” she replied. She became even more confused, what had she been doing that caused so much fear in her enemies AND HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE REMEMBER NONE OF IT.

“Well, look at this” Scott, the werewolf, shoved a phone at her. She sees herself as a talented assassin ,who called herself Mercenary who quickly dispatched the giant beast before threatening the interdimensional prince. Apparently, he hasn’t been seen since then.

All three were then escorted back out by the nurse, leaving Slayer shocked and happy. Whoever was this person who granted her wish, she wanted to thank her.

~~~~~~

“Alright, we got the principal to accept the new buissssinesss. As a Management sssssstudent, I’ll be your acting general manager. Alright?” Vera stated as both her and Marie-anne restored the coffee room to look like an average starbucks. 

“I’ll accept the proposition for now.” I accepted as I stock up on the bags of grounded coffee beans. Nooroo also helped with stocking up on the other supplements, although Marie-anne suspected that she may have snacked on a little bit.

“Well, i think itsssss okay for today, i’ll sssssssee you tomorrow for the actual work.” Vera left her alone in the room. This gave Marie-anne the chance to talk to Nooroo about the change in akumas.

“Well, this never happened before in about 150 years.”

“So what does this mean exactly?”

“It means that i’ve finally found my true wielder.”

Marie-anne could never believe it. All this time she thought that she was a true ladybug wielder, which led her having to put up with chat noir’s belief that they’re soulmates.

Now she no longer had to be forced to be soulmates.

“However, there is the case of Hawkmoth’s unknown return to power and how he knew we’re here.” Marie stated.

“Well I Don't know for the first answer, but I believe that he just wanted to wreak havoc anywhere. Maybe our arrival here coinciding with his akuma may have been a lucky shot. Or rather, an unlucky shot, given how quick it was to defeat him.”

“I hope you're right with that theory. Anyway, let's return to our dorms.”

Marie-anne agreed and left to her dorm, surprised to see Aavari in it as well.

“Well, look at this, the only human I’ve snuck upon this morning just so happens to be my roommate.” Aavari then laughed before calming down and greeting her with open arms. “what are the odds?”

Though it felt like a premonition, Marie-anne felt that she belonged in this school.

~~~~~~

Somewhere far from the school, a dark figure stood sinisterly within the shadows 

“Well, at least that damn annoyance of a prince proved to be useful after all. Let’s see if little miss Lady Monarch can cope long enough for Stage 2 of my master plan. Gyyyaaahhh hhaaaa ha ha.”


	2. polly geist / MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie meets the colour crew, two other seniors and a party to attend... and to akumatize.

The next day, Marie-anne woke up early, which beat her personal record. Although it might be due to her roommate’s tendencies to wake up at dawn to training herself to match up to her Mercenary side. Marie-anne sighed, looks like she’ll have to get used to this. At least she can try to strike a conversation with her.

“So, what do you do, exactly?”

“My family have been hunting monsters for ages.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, though the prick who calls himself ‘my father’ was a monster in both literal and figurative sense. Left us when we could no longer benefit himself.”

“Oh.” Marie-anne never expected this.

“Still, I stood strong to show that prick that I'm a survivor.” Aavari replied, trying to come over her grief.

“Somehow, I understand you.” Marie-anne muttered. They‘re talking for so long that neither notice the time until Aavari shouted “SHIT, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE.”

Both girls we’re running to school like speedy running from Wile E Coyote.

“Woooaaahhh. And I thought that Vee was kidding about the new student strength.”

Marie-anne and Aavari stopped and looked around to see a blue ghost with bubbly hair of the same colour, with a white tank top over a black bra and frayed black shorts. She also has a necklace and bracelet on, as well as a pair of dark sunglasses on the top of her head. Her blue eyes are filled with lust.

“Oh, silly me, forgot to explain. I’m Polly. Polly Geist.” the ghost introduced herself.

“Oh, as in one of the seniors?” Marie-anne asked.

“Gee, ya heard of little ol me?” Polly asked innocently, betraying her colorful self.

“Well I’ve only heard your name from Vera, nothing else but someone else named Damien LaVey.” Marie-anne explained.

“Yo, did someone call my name?” someone shouted from behind them. Both turned around to see a demon-like human with red skin, two darker red horns at the top of his head, one of which broken in half, and brownish red hair. He wore a brown leather jacket over a grey shirt, and black pants.

“May-be?” Marie-anne spoke, surprised of his appearance and physique.

“Great, I’m Damien LaVey. Another popular senior here, and heir to the 9th circle of Hell.” the demon introduced himself, with a smug grin on his face.

Marie-anne turned to Aavari “Is this true?”

“Yep, plus both his parents are male demons who proved how powerful love is.”

Marie-anne was shocked at his father’s gender, but decided not to press on to not get on the wrong foot.

“Well, step right up, Lil one, and i’ll show you how to commit arson without getting caught.” The demon attempted to recruit Marie-anne as an apprentice, out of pure malice.

“Aww, sweetie.” a female voice came from across the room. The girl has dark skin, green eyes, and her hair is, quite literally, on fire. She wears a short black dress under a red jacket, as well as having black thigh high socks and a necklace that has a gold triangle charm on a black cord. Just how many people will be introduced to her. And how many will have terrible fashion senses. “Planning something daring without me, that’s just  _ Soooooo _ low of you.” the girl spoke in a teasing manner.

“Nah, wouldn’t dream of it, Babe.” Damien replied, giving the girl a kiss on her (litteral) flaming head. “Oh, new kid, this is my girlfriend, Amira Rashid.”

“Hi, I’m Marie-anne Chen.”

“Well, Marie, how about next week, when we raid the mall outside.” Amira asked.

“Well, i’d like to, but i’d rather not” she politely declined.

“Meh, suit yourself.” Amira stated before she left with Damien in tow.

“Well, that’s lovely an all, but I prefer screwing rather than genuine.” Polly said behind her, lying on her back as she scrolled through her phone, looking at pics of…Really, dick pics?

~~~~~

After the morning class was over, all the students ran out to go play, smoke, study or all three. Marie-anne, however, was getting prepared for the opening of the cafe. Her first customers were Brian Yu, Vicky schmith and Oz

Brian Yu is a chill, lazy Zombie with green decomposing skin, wearing dark pants and a green parka with four front pockets over a black shirt. Vicky schmith is an energetic, smart frankenstein like humanoid with blue skin with stitches all over her. She wears a blue V-neck sweater over a white collared shirt. She wears dark gray pants, and blueish-gray sneakers. Oz is apparently an anxious, shy embodiment of fear with pitch black skin, white, pupiless eyes, no visible mouth and tiny creatures surrounding him. He wears a yellow cardigan over a white long sleeved button down, a matching gold watch on his right wrist, and gray pants.

The bustling silence was broken by Brian

“Did you know party organised for opening tonight?” Brian asked.

“No? Why?” Marie-anne asked.

“Well, planned by Vera’s sister, Valerie.” Brian replied. “They planning since morning. I know because I’m invitation giver.”

“OOOOOHHHHH, that sounds WONDERFUL. Am I in? Please say I’m in.” Polly asked as she materialised inside the coffee shop.

“Sorry. Not in.” Brian answered. Polly looked at him in surprise, before bursting into laughter.

“AWWWWW, that’s hilarious, Brian. Realy, am I in?”

“I doubt that Miss Orbelin would like to have you back in her party. Or any party in fact.” Oz replied.

“ If memory zerffes, vu, frau Geist, vere resbonzible for zee influx of Hazempled recreazional bardicles of Mind Hintuced Habhrotiziac schtimulus vich vu zublemended ubon zee many refreschments brezent vizin zee muldible mass reunion of beople during zee last years ve’fe knovn vu.” Vicky responded, in an annoying tone.

Polly looked at her “speak english.”

“We know that you have a habit of spiking the juices at every party with your recreational drugs.” Oz interpreted Vicky’s response, using the same tone used by her.

“Yeah, but they were hella fun.” Polly defended herself. “And they were all different.”

“”Which makes finding the antidote harder.” Oz retaliated.

“Listen miss, this is a coffee shop. You can either order or leave.” Marie-anne interrupted the argument, clearly pissed at her lack of responsibility.

“Whatev, Ozzy. One latte with extra cream.” Polly ordered whilst on the counter

“That will be 1.50$.” Harumi told Polly, then the latter left with her latte.

“50 bucks she be crashing party.” wagered Brian. The others hummed in agreement.

~~~~~

Night came, and the party was in full swing. Music from Set it off was blaring thanks to a friendly orange slime named Blobert. People were at first suspicious of the punch and the coffee samples, but relented after there were no signs of Polly anywhere. There was, however, someone from a nearby homeowners association named Karen who came and tried to shut the party down without success. The party went great, until Karen returned, this time as an akuma.

“I am Authoritarian, And I’m here to ensure that no one disrespects my authority.” she announced to the party goers before attacking every party guest she could find.

Marie-anne left to hide in a nearby port-a-loo before her brooches beeped again.

“Oh, this brings me back to that party they threw.” she mused to herself before uttering her transformation, whilst summoning a white butterfly out to her palm, before cupping it to transfer pure energy.

“Fly, my pretty, and grant her access to the party.” she ordered.

~~~~~

Polly sighed as she left the area of the party, depressed. She really wanted to hook up with anyone, regardless of their rules, profession and gender. Looks like she really wasn’t invited to the opening after all. How ironic.

“Geeez, this is really shite.” Polly told herself, as she was scrolling through her phone. Her instagram was flowing with pics of her friends at the party-that-she’s-not-invited-to party. They were all having fun. “They’re having  _ soooooo  _ much fun without me, not that i’m jealous, or anything.” she lied to herself, failing to see a white butterfly hovering towards her before entering her sunglasses.

“Ahhhh, look at them, they left you out of the party all because of a one-time-thing -that-happened-many-times. Well, I’m giving you the power to show them how easy it is to read other people.” a voice resonated in Polly’s head.

“Who are you, oh gracious one?” Polly asked, in a mock religious tone.

“You may refer to me as Lady Monarch, MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL.” the voice answered back.

“ _ Aaannnddd _ , why should I trust you.” Polly became sure this was a prank.

“You can refuse, of course. But would you gamble your only means of crashing that party to see if this is a meaningless prank?” the voice reason with her.

“Meh,  _ fair point,  _ miss.” polly accepted, before a white mist surrounded her. When the mist is gone, she sped off to the party, without looking at herself. The only thing she knows about what she looks like is that her transparent body is now covered in a mirror-like gleam..

~~~~

.Authoritarian was making good work of criticizing the party, first the music wasn’t up to her taste, then it was the case with the food being unhealthy, and now the decorations weren’t classy. The only ones not under her tyranny in the area were Oz, Vicky and Brian who were hiding under the refreshment table.

“O h for crying out loud, I sbent ein Hundedermined length of time berfecting zoze baper panners. ” Vicky quietly objected.

“Well, could be worse.” Brian spoke.

“How can it be-” Oz asked before a red ferrari pagoda crashed into the area where the party takes place. The passenger door opened to reveal a crystal clear Polly geist, in a daisy duke look and high heels, all in a fancy white color.

“Oh, nevermind.” Oz spoke.

Before Authoritarian could open her mouth, Polly pushed a nearby ming vase over its pedestal, breaking upon contact with the floor.

“What the- how could you.” Authoritarian spoke in an aggravated manner “How low can you go?”

“Meh, down in ya pants if you’re up to it.” Polly replied with a smug grin. “Enough, no one likes innuendoes. Everyone, get this harl-” Authoritarian commanded before being interrupted by an uppercut up the chin by Polly. “Stop yakking and get out ya prudish attitude miss. I’m MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL, an I’m here to make this party better.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL responded in a bubbly manner.

“Listen here you-”

“Party pooper.”

“Now lo-”

“Party pooper”

“For fu-”

“Party pooper.”

The endless amount of interruption only made the opponent even angrier and attacked MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL only to evade her attacks.

“I understand how our friend managed to evade every attack zat Authoritarian pullz.” Vicky spoke in shock (no pun intended).

“How?” Brain asks.

“Her pody pecame crysdal-like, as if sche managed to conffert her Hintangiple bardicles into reflectiffe bardicles, boverful enough to generate ein flux of bicdure moffements from zee near future. ” Vicky explained. Only Brian didn’t understand

“Polly somehow made a drug that can turn her body into a mirror that can foresee her opponents attacks.” Oz translated to Brian, who now understands.

“Just give up.” Authoritarian ordered MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL.

“Hah. Never, bitch. Besides, I’m not finished with the party.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL stated, before delivering a kick in the crotch and then to the head. This caused her to drop on the floor unconscious. “Now, who’s the party pooper now.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL taunted before the white butterfly outline appeared on her eyes.

“Good, now take out the akuma object.” Lady Monarch ordered her.

“Yeeeeaaaahhhh, about that. Where is it?.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL asked.

“...Try breaking any object you can find until a purple butterfly appears.” Monarch suggested to MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL.

“Way ahead of ya, monarch.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL then went to rip and snap anything on her, including her clothes, until a purple Akuma came out of a pen.

“Ok, Now what?”

“Hold your sunglasses up into the sky.”

“Okey-dokey.” MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL did as she was told. A white butterfly made its exit and absorbed the dark magic from the akuma, before exploding into a mass of pure energy that restored any damages caused by both parties. MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL then reverts back to Polly and then she became unconscious

~~~~

Polly woke back up in her dorm bed the next morning “Uuuuggggghhhh, what happened.” she then got up to leave before looking up on her instagram. It was full of pics from the party, including an overpowered Karen and her having a new makeover and crashing a party from a ferrari. 

Polly then remembered that she had to suck its driver as payment for the ride, not that she complained. The instagram then had pics of the battle between them, with Polly, or MegaPartyCrasherXD69LOL as she was then known, then there was the purification and restoration of the damages caused. The party then resumed with Karen taken to the police for disruption, people leaving at the end and feeling a little heated. It was there that Polly remembered something.

She spiked all the food for the party out of revenge. Ha, she wished she could see their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, these chapters are really hard to come up on the spot, so you'll have to wait for a lot longer until I can get inspirations here. so in the meantime, try to guess what vicky said, or at least who damien's attitude to marie resembles. as well as guessing on any other Pairings.
> 
> I went for this crossover because, in liam's words "A DCxMiraculous crossover is just too mainstream, especially if it centers on MariBat... regardless on which kid is her partner." and I haven't seen any crossover on Monster Prom.
> 
> there will be more crossover, none on DC, but when it's done... well, even the merciless world wouldn't be prepared.


	3. Damien Lavey/ Blademaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon has its own akuma after shopping, and we get to meet another senior popular student. may resemble a bit like someone she knows too well.
> 
> warning: contains demonic scripture so if you can't read it clearly, as the coven once said "we didn't think this through."

The next day, chaos ensued after every one woke up from the party (and from unknowingly consuming the drugs from the party). Half of the attendances have gotten high and vandalised the school property, whilst managing to evade the coffee room and the bathrooms, not that the latter was already thrashed. All fingers point to Polly, if it wasn’t for the fact that the drugs were common painkillers and aphrodisiac (she wasn’t going to let herself be that predictable). Amira was jogging at the local park where she ran into the other three.

“Wazzup, my homies.” Amira welcomed.

“Vom zee fuck had zee Hastounding bropozizion to enzure zat zee nourischment for zee barty remains Hunzuberffized?” Vicky asked herself, grogerly.

“T’was U.” replied Brian Yu, earning a groan from the frankenstein monster and a confused look from Amira.

“Somehow, Polly managed to spike the food from the opening last night, and Brain had managed to understand Vicky, for once.” Oz explained to a confused fire djinn.

“So, what is the opening for, Exactly?” Amira asked with interest.

“The coffee shop Miss Orbelin operates.” Oz answered.

“For what shady business was she operating this time?” Amira asked,getting more intrigued as the conversation goes along.

“Nien.” Vicky replied. “It isn't ein front zis time, it's Hacdually genuine.”

“Well, that’s new.” Amira stated in surprise. “Vera doing honest business.”

“Yeah, her brewer is the new kid, we three met her yesterday at work.” Oz stated

“Oh, you mean marie-anne.” Amira asked “Know her, babe introduced her and asked to goin in for today’s task. Politely declined.”

“Good her. who know may happen.” Brian lazily replied.

The conversation was interrupted by the vibrations of a phone. Amira picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Hey babe …. Nah wouldn’t miss … before noon pickup right, yeah love ya too.”

“Let me guess, Damien Lavey?” Oz questioned.

“Yep.” Amira replied in an amusing tone. “How did you know?”

“Duh. only they call each other in such a common fashion.” a voice pierced through the halls. They all knew what that herald. Everyone turned around to see a mermaid, with pastel yellow fins and ears, and her eyes were blue. Her skin is a light pink color, her hair is long, going past her hips and is a bright shade of pink. A small golden crown sits on her head. Her attire is a short sky blue layered dress with spaghetti straps and has a pair of sandals with small blue bows on them. She has a bracelet of pearls and a gold bangle bracelet on one wrist. 

Princess Miranda Vanderbuilt III has returned, and boy did everyone leg it.

“Geez” Amira cried “I thought you left school, Miranda.”

“True, Mademoiselle Rashid. But my beloved sisters and daddy believe that I should become more independent and request that I stay in this miserable, commoner school to gain some character development.” Miranda replied, skipping to class while her servants are bringing her educational material.

“varn zee brincipal, Oz.” Vicky told him. “All schtudents brezent need to haffe Hasbirin or heatache relief on zem at all times. zee Hinzufferaple chiltisch pitch brincess is pack in zis Heducazional Hesdaplischment.” Oz then left for the Principal office at inhuman speed.

“Vive revolution” Brain muttered.

~~~~~~

Marie-anne was going out at the local mall to gather supplies for the dorm with Aaravi. They suddenly bump into the demon prince Damien arm wrestling against a blue demoness named Dahlia Aquinos. Aaravi explained to her that they’re rivals from different families from hell, whom the Aquinos attempted to take the throne from the LaVeys.

“Wait here, I’m… committing business.” Slayer tells her, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke and appearing in the fountain behind them. She brings up a grenade-like object and throws the item at the two. As it landed, water sprayed at both of them before both erupted in blue flame. Dahlia went to the fountain whilst Damien ran like a headless chicken, activating several fire alarms in the process. When they’re both dried off, police sirens are blaring in the background and both demons ran off at inhuman speed.

“Holy water grenade.” Aravi explained as she took hold of Marie-anne and ran off “Allways works. Well, worked too well this time.”

“Next time, heads up on the weapon chosen.” Marie-anne asked her.

“Sure, I'll try,” Aavari responded, before stopping at the local museum. They both overheard the following exchanges.

“Listen Ma’am, we don't sell here. We show off valuable artifacts of our past.” the guide 

“I don’t bloody care. Do you know who I am?” the fish lady responded.explained to a frustrated fish like girl.

“No, we don’t. And We at Monstropolis Local museu, never had.” the guide yelled.

“I’m Miranda Vanderbilt, third in line to the lemurian throne.”

“Yeah, and I don’t care which toilet you inherit”

“You’ll wait till daddy hears of this.” Miranda storms off, leaving the guide to return inside.

“Ah for crying out loud, not her again.” Aaravi stated. “As you heard, she’s Miranda Vanderbilt the third, the lemurian princess known on campus as the childish princess with loads of serfs who do everything she’s supposed to do, including studying and eating.”

Marie-anne was shocked by what she heard from both sources. _This wasn’t a one-time thing. For fuck sake._ She thought. 

“Better look after her before she gets akumatized.” Marie-anne suggested, to which Aaravi agreed. “God knows what might happen.”

Both girls followed the princess, before she noticed them holding worrying looks.

“What, do you commoners truly care about little old me.” Miranda exclaimed to both girls.

“Nah. We're just here in case a dark butterfly came towards you due to your negative emotions. ” Aavari explained.

“Wait.” Miranda stopped. “ you mean the air people are attacking? Sound the alarm, serf.” Miranda ordered, to which one of the nearby servants took out a telephone and tried to press something before an explosion erupted from the museum, in which came out the tour guide, wearing a cavalier outfit, holding a bayonet and summoning several cannons

“I’m historior, and I'm here to get back to those that don’t disrespect the past.” the being cried out. “AIM,... FIIIRRRREE.” Historior shouted as the cannons fired at the princess and her serfs.

“Argh.” Miranda cried as the cannonballs landed too close for her comfort.

“As much as it pains me, I'll get her out of her, you go ahead.” Aaravi told Marie-anne as she headed towards the princess. This gave Marie a chance to hide and become Lady monarch in a nearby alleyway… when Damien was running away from the police. It was at that moment that her brooch beeps continuously.

“AHHHHH, the combined fear of being caught and of not being able to uphold their promise.” Lady monarch then dropped her facade. “How long I yearned to escape that never-ending nightmare.” she then ignored her thoughts as a butterfly came towards her. She cupped it before releasing it as a pure akuma to get closer to her new champion.

“Fly, my pretty, and ensure he keeps his promise.”

~~~~~~

Damien was desperately trying to evade the police that were getting closer to him. He didn’t mind going to jail for the… he lost count after 700. However, he isn’t one to back down from a promise, this includes his promise to hang out and vandalise the mall with Amira. After running at inhuman speed for minutes trying to shake off the local police, he ran into a dead end. Damien cursed himself, before taking out a switchblade from his arsenal and prepared for a fight.

“Really, you think a butter knife like that can save you” a voice taunted him. The prince of the 9nth circle of hell looked around, only to see no one was present.

“Blade master” the voice resumed, “Why settle for something so petty, when you can summon an army of blades. Nagata’s, katanas, longswords, rapiers, the lot. All waiting for your command”

“In exchange, you have a duel with someone who deals in military arsenals of the past. Do we have a deal?” the voice spoke to him.

“...Can I still bring my GF with me?” was all Damien could think about. “I agreed to have a date with her and I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“...very well, just go to the local museum, then follow the carnage.” the voice responded.

“Carnage… My favorite.” Damien stated before a withe light enveloped him. The police finally got out and surrounded the area.

“FREEZE. Damien LaVey, you’re under arrest. Please put down the weapon, put your hands in the air and we won’t shoot.” a police officer shouted from the cruiser. Moments later, nothing happened.“right men, OPEN FI-.” a gray blur flew past said officer just as his speech was cut off. The other officers looked at him only to witness his head slowly fall off.

~~~~~~

Amira was perplexed. Normally Damien wasn’t this late. Sure, that wasn’t the case when school was involved, but this isn’t school, this was a date. It wasn’t until she heard metal crash near her that she learnt why it was the case.

At the site of the crash was Daien in his theater getup. Only it was more… metallic, the gap in the helm showing nothing but two red lights, and that there were bloody wings on his back. On closer inspection, the wings were made of sharp weapons.

“ **⛧ Ch̶̡͓̘̄̀ä̴̡̻̩́̓͐͆͐n̵̯͇̰͒̀͜g̶̜͍͎̪̯̔̋̅e̷̼̓̇̍ o̵̘̖͙̭̮͗͑͝f̵̛̰̯͚̲͐ p̸͍̺̜̐̚l̶̫̤͐̀a̸̡̞̠̪͐̍̀̃n̴̩̗͉̝̓͘̚͝͝ ⛥** ” the voice beckoned, his eyes glowing to accompany it “ **⛧Ȋ̵̹̙͗̾̌́'̸̜̝̂̄͠v̶̛̥̯̯̗̫̎̐̂è̴͇̰͝ b̶̛̠̙͚͉̃̐̇e̶͙̓ȩ̸͓̲̥͐̏̉ṉ̶͔̻̦̆̄̇̅͝ c̷͖̰̜̊̆a̴̬̦̐̒͜l̷̨̡̠̈́̏̽͘͜l̸̪̹̤͇͍͐é̷̙d̶͈̼͓̃͛̕͝ f̸̧̹̮͔͌̋ö̴̳̺̐͋̚ȓ̶̞́̆̒͝ ȃ̶̙͉̻̫͈͐͂͗̾ d̸̩͆̾͗̑u̶̜̔͘e̶̞̝͙̎̾̃͜l̸̹̭̥̝̐ w̵̻͕͊͊̽o̴̱͈̯͂ṙ̸̤͛̈́̍ţ̶̈̈́h̷̛̦͙̰̑̏̒y̵̨̫̗͈͒͑ ǭ̵͚̯̱̬f̶͕̳̻͛͐͐ t̶͚̳͎̣͛̂̓͌́h̵͙̣͖̆̌e̷̻̜̍ p̶̛̝͈̈́̾̐͒ŗ̸͔̤͔̖̈̀i̶̖̅n̸̡͓̬̳͆͌̄c̷͖̟͂̓̓͠͝ẽ̸̞̬̭ ö̶͚̘́̆f̵͔̫̘͕̃́͒̓ t̷̜͈̱͎͌ȟ̶̡̿͘e̸͎͖̝͒̊ n̶̬͖̉͝ḯ̵̛͇̓̕n̷̳͔̣̅̒̇̏ͅt̶̘̭̝̝̘̊h̷̩̲͛̃̽ c̵̤͓̣̓i̵̺̩̼̓ŕ̴̺̮̻̲͆͐̀c̶͉̹̠̖̲̊̓͐ľ̷͙ě̶̯͖͒̓ ö̵̜̬̙́f̶̩̠͎͔̐͘ H̴̹̍̄̊̎ȩ̴̻͚́͛l̷͔̲̲̘͎̿̈́̌̔̓l̷̲̀̅͝.̶̯͌͊̋ ⛥** ”

“Oooohhhhh, so there’ll be bloodshed, will there be, Dami?” Amira asked, intending to see her boyfriend's new form in action.

“ **⛥Ỵ̶̾͐̐͜͜͝ơ̴̼̳̹͝ű̴͎ ā̴͎͠c̷̨̢̾̏͊͘t̸̢̯̻̏̇̽̈́̇ͅ a̴̤͝s̸̨̨̡̄̽̏̓ i̶̡͙̞̞͚͐͋f̴̡̩̹̣͇̈̉̍ y̷̪̞͙̅o̶̩̜͂̄u̸̢̢̪͒̈́̉͝ d̸̰͈̅̊͂̄̕ȏ̶̮̼̭̞̊̈͘n̴̯̬̰̩̋̅̐͠'̶̳̞̤͎͑ṫ̴̟͓̳͆͂ k̷͔̰̟̃̆́ń̵̤̟̀͋̋o̸͈̜̦͋̋̂͆͜͝w̴̨̟̙̫̉ m̴͔͔̾͐̋̈́e̴͈͍͆͝,̴̧̛͍̯ M̶̟̬͗͝į̶͓̗͔͋̈́͜ Ą̶̭̲̳̰̀̅̒͋̓m̴͎͉̈o̴͚͈̿̈́̅̒́r̴̙͊̚ͅĕ̴̗͉̉͋̅̅i̸̭̥̖̫̽̑.̶̨̬̘͛͠ .⛥** ” the demon appears to be silently smirking “ **⛥A̶̛̹͕̲̝̥̎͛͊n̸̜̈́̚d̸͈̈́ t̶̺̓́h̶̰̠̦͍̯̏̽̀͊͝e̵̡̺̦̖͈̿̏̎̔ n̵̪̯̈́a̸̞͆̓̌̾̏m̸̻̰͍͉̟̾e̴̙͍̠͊'̴͙̰̤̼̃̓s̴̛̫̃ Ma̴̫̟͙̐s̵̟̅ţ̶̢̝̒ȩ̸̫̝̬̐̈̅r̴͙̣͔͆͊͗́ͅb̶̘̦̙͍̭͒͂l̴̝̽̉ͅȧ̶͘ͅd̵̢̲̗͑̍e̸̢̨͚̺̲̒̃͌̕r̴̭̙̜̈.⛥** ” the akuma picked her up and flew away. Amira screamed as the adrenaline raced through her. The demon brought towards the local museum, then towards the trail of old fashion destruction. From above, she can see confederate soldiers and knights trying to break down a makeshift shelter. One distinct american cavalier spotted them.

“Halt.” the cavalier shouting them. “Whom are you two? flying goes against monstropolis 1876 uncivil code act 46 clause 9_a.” 

“ **⛧ I̷͙͕͓͆̑'̸̡̻̱̝̣̏̍͘m̵͍̮͋̄̋͝͠ M̷̛̬̾̂͝a̸̱̥̹͋̈ͅs̸̨̽͒͑̎t̴̳̫͛̈́͝ȩ̶͔̱̫͂͗ͅṙ̷̥͕͍b̸̎̎̾̍̿ͅl̴̗̦͙̱̃̍̐̅̚a̷̦̳͓̝͠ḑ̷͛͜ē̶͔͙͙͔͋͊̅͗r̴̪̼̞̥̩͐̾͒͐, s̷̠̟̻̋̓̋͜ͅė̷̠͈̭̯͑͗ͅñ̵̨͕̠͖̮̇t̷̗͖͐̽͊ f̸͓̉̊̒̏r̵̺͖̱̘͐͊̓̒ͅo̸̢̦̮̮̱̊͠m̶̘̓̚ b̸͓̭̀͒̊̈́ẹ̴̛̊͑̐l̸͙̲̲̎͘ȯ̸̖͔w̸̡͙͓̺̜̕͠, t̶͈̤͛͆̅̂͝ͅö̸͚́̆͛ f̴̭̗̲̤̿̎u̴̯͎͌c̵̛̝̞̳̹͚̿k̵̼̒̿̐͗̽i̴͉͛̏n̷̢̤͐̇̈͠g̵̫͛͛͌̄̈́ b̷͉̀̕r̸̮͆i̵̟̰̒̓̉ṇ̵͊͗͛̓̍g̴̲̞̳̖̠͋͑̓͠͝ ẏ̸̗̳̽̓ơ̶̺̥̦u̶̻̪̎ b̶͓̑͘a̸̡̅̉̇̽̓c̵̤̈́k̸͕͕̼̼̆̅͊̒̕ ť̴̪̙͑͊̽ȏ̷͎͕̿̚͜ w̸̢͕̤̠̒́̆͊h̵̡̜͎̣̄e̸͔̩̦̭̎ñ̷͇̣̻̪̼̒̽̂̉ y̶̝͙̱͇͊͝o̶̽͜ų̴̘̆̏̈̚̚ f̶͈̅͌̕͝u̴͔̰͒̑̆c̷̡̍͐̈̀͘k̴̼̩̈́̋i̵̩͍͍̰͕̿̏͗̓n̵͍̓̆̊̽͜͝ḡ̵̨̱̦̪̊̇̅̚ͅ b̴̡̺͙̠̑͌͒̚͝e̸͉̩̥͔͑͆l̶͎̥̓̿̊̏ò̵̠͉̥n̶̛̝̜͓̍̔ͅg̴͔̖͎̊͘͜.̴̯̝͗̍ ⛧** ” the Akuma/demon growled as he landed and gently put his girlfriend. A bright outline of a butterfly appeared over the cavalier’s face.

“So you’re my enemy, well” the soldier turned to his troupes, “gentlemen, taik aim-FIRE.” his soldiers/knights pointed their weapons on him and fired, only for the demon to remain unaffected.

“ **⛧S̴̟̼̻̍o̶̫̠͎͖̮͒̾̒̔ p̴̟ä̸̢͈̟͚͙́̐̏̈́t̵̲̻̭̀̌̀͋ͅh̵̫̤̟̼͚͋̾́̍̈́e̷̖͉̒͌̽̐͝t̵͚̝͓͆i̶̹̦̹̾͗͋͝c̷̢̥͔̋̓̈́̓.̸̰̱͖̳͂͒̄͘ͅ ⛧** ” the other akuma called. “ **⛥ b̷͓̉̒a̵͇̽́̋̈͘c̸̥̳̏̓k̷̬̐͋̓ ị̶̳̝̺̇̒̉̌n̷̛͙̏ 1̸̧͈̈́̽͘͝͠ͅ8̸̨̘̫̂̓͠7̸̙̳͍͘6̴͉̮͕̠͒͊,̸͔̣͖̾̔̾͜ t̷̡͚̑͛ĥ̵̞͐̕e̷̖̻̬̽͠ ş̶̮̝̗͑̄t̸͈̼̫̗͑͋a̵̛̻͔̠͛͌͂̾t̴͕̭̭͕̋͒̈́͋͋͜e̷̼̘̯͖͘͜d̷̲̥̺͗ ḫ̸̌å̸̢̻͎͔̳͆̓d̷̠͚͈̒̈̓͂̍ͅ w̴̳̑̚i̵̖̒̊t̷̗͒n̶̨͍͚̜̋͆͝͠ȩ̴͈̠̓͝s̶̹̻̮͝s̶̜̣̩̫̾ p̸̧̛̟͔͓̗͌u̸̩͇͕̒̈̎͠r̴͍̥̫̽e̴͓̊̎ ḇ̷̫̝̈͌͘ḽ̴̡̣͖͗͊̍̌͜o̶̤̲̬͂̀͆o̸̜̗̊̑d̵͓̻͉̚ͅs̷̮͛̅h̸͖̼͝ě̵̝ḋ̴̨̨͚̳̬̍̐ ⛥** ” the akuma’s body glowed dark red, and so did the opponents weapons. “ **⛧I̴̬̩̿́̅̄̈́'̸̧̣̞̻̣̒l̶̙̥̩͕͖̑ĺ̵̨͉̖͚͑͋͜ s̸̫̻͚̍̈̏͐͌ḫ̵̄̃̈́o̶̙͍̳̊́w̷̡̓ y̶͖̞̙͛̈̀̈́͝o̵̦̠͆̆̉̈͒u̷̞̿̃̈͠ b̴̧̢̺̞͆ļ̷͒o̶͕͓̬̳͛̌̔̕͝o̵̲͗͛̇̓d̴͙̟̘̯̓ͅs̷̹̞̻̈́͘͜h̵̰̭̟̾̾́̽͊ed̸͈̪̝̜⛧** ” 

His fingers snapped, and the glowing weapons hovered and dismembered it’s owners.

“How uncivilized” the cavalier took out a pistol. “We’ll settle this like real men.”

“ **⛥Y̶̼̣̓͐̒ö̴̪͙́u̵̞̰̔͑̊ c̵̯͇͎̻̈́̍̅ͅĺ̸̨̠̜̘̘a̴̘̖̽͋͜i̶̤̦̪͍̖͗͆͋m̸͉̾ ṭ̵͚̿͛̄͛̉o̵̧͍̪̫̲̊̿̐̚ b̵͔̮̓̎̉̒ë̷͙̮̟̲̟ s̶͇̋͊o̷̡̡̪̔͋̉͒͝m̵̬̒̌̄͂͝e̵̡̛̠͌̑̽̿o̶͎̥̖͉̐̆͘n̵̬̟̜̪̭̏̒ẻ̶͎ ẘ̸̹̎h̸̯͈̳͌͌̾̓o̶͉̰̓̔͜ ḳ̶̢͔̬͐͗n̴͉͉̭͍̓̽̈́o̶̹̫͇͚͙̒̋̄w̷̭͓͍̺̅ͅs̷̘̳͉̉̉̓͐̑ t̶͓̤̄̓̐̕͝ͅḩ̶̢̥̖̖̄̎̕e̸̢̺̬̻̳̊͝ p̴̟̜̽̊̍̃̈́a̷̻͖͋̈́̓̅ş̶̕t̵̗̻̮̝̃̃́͜,̷͎̟̮̈ ỳ̸̱̥̫̃͘ē̶̢͓̜͔̮̽̋ṭ̶͋͝ ý̴̹̤̹̦̫o̷̪̦̐̂̎͘͝u̷̹̹͆ ǹ̶̹͊e̶̡͈̙̝̜̍̈̂̅͠v̴̢̭̱̍̆̽͊̚ͅë̵̡̧͉͈́̋̆̏̕ͅr̸͈̞̟̐̓͋͜͝ l̷̟̉ĕ̷̲͕̝̖̬͐ǎ̸͉̺̯̋̒͛̉ṙ̸̦̻̕͝ṅ̶͉̯̩͔̂͝.̶̫̈́̿͘͝ ⛧** ” the demon laughed menacingly, before summoning a bastard blade out of thin air.

“Go beat his ass, babe” Amiraa cheered through the sideline.

“Wait, that’s Damien?” miranda asked in confusion.

“Yeah, like it?”

“He-he-he seems so… so…so demonic.”

“Yeah, he’s a demon, so wha-”

“-ARRRGGGHHHH” historior interrupted them as he jolted in pain. The two looked towards the bloody battlefield and saw that the akuma's legs were cut in half.

“ **⛥T̷͐͜o̴̧̻̎o̴̔̅̇̕͜ ṣ̸̣̍̋̌́l̵͉̯̝̅̑͝õ̴̧̙̘̪͊̈̐͜w̴͉̞̻̠̕ ⛥** ” the demon akuma said as he examined his bloodstained sword.

“You uncultured swine.” the enemy shouted. “You were supposed to wait until the bloody count of three.”

“ **⛥Ȋ̷̬̘͝ d̷̨͙͉̥̋̈́̆̎͜î̵̧̞̹̀d̸͕͖̈̑̂͠.̵̦̼̙͌̅̌̈́͜ ⛥** ” the demon smirked. “ **⛥ D̴̢̟͎͈̊͒i̴̦̱̭̍̍̔͘͠d̸̗̫̅̒̈y̴̺͇̦͆͂͝͝ọ̷̟͈͑u̴̡̼̠͉̙̾͊̿ ḟ̷͓͊͌̚ͅl̷̨̜̮̒͒͛̿ͅu̸͇͛̃͜n̸̺̺̥̽̅̐͝k̶̲̟̹͇̒ m̵͚̬̋ȃ̵̺t̸̟̑h̵̹̓ c̸̜͊a̶̧̫̫̳̍͌̊u̶̧͗s̸͖̭̰̤̻͊̉̊ȩ̴̖̖͈̀̉̽̉͝ͅ a̸̧͈̟̲͋̃͒̑͜n̸̻̥̮̤̜̿͝y̵͈̥̱͕̏̆͊͜͠͝o̴̜̎̃͝n̷̜̪͖͕̓̿̏̅͝ë̷̫́̒͝ k̸͙̲̣͋͋͘ņ̸̯̕ó̵̡̖̜̳͈̊̉͒̿w̵̨̡̃̈́s̶̯͇̓͌ t̸̛͇̦̟͙̒̅h̵̺̹͌̌̈a̵̝̽ͅt̵͖̒̎̿̑ o̸̭͒͋̚n̷̢͔̪̰̽́̈͊͠ê̶͔͇̦̑͝ ȧ̵͖̤̊̆n̵̩̰͔̏d̸̟͈͎̘̗͗ t̵͚̍̓̉ẉ̷̜͊͒o̵̥͕̟̮̓͛̎̌ͅ m̴͎̠̪͈͆̂̄̉ą̵͔̱̰̇́͋̉k̶̙͛͊̈́̕ȩ̸̧̮͙͂̚ t̵̬͍̙͂́h̵͇͊̽͠r̴̖̭͓̱̈͘͠ͅë̵̩͍͖͈́̃͠e̴͇̗̖͉͇͂̑͘.̴̹̦̚ ⛥** ”

“You bastard. I’ll come back to haunt you.”

“ **⛧ A̸̳̭̟̐͑n̷̝̱͌͐̿d̵̙͈̦̹̜̄ i̷̦̓̾̀̕f̵̛͉͉̙̠̀ y̴͓͖͈͂̋̽̐͒o̴͍̯͈͊̈́̎̚͝u̴̖͚̾̇̏͌ ḓ̸̺̰̈̿͝͠ō̵̰̭̳̇͑,̶̳͚͉͔̀͜ f̷͎̰͔̞̠̔͌i̶͈̜̽̈́̀͋̈́n̴̟͇̆̑̈̚ḍ̸͌̒̇̋ b̴̦̋̔͝ȩ̵̮̺͗͌͗̌t̶̢̤̠̫̱̀t̸̰̑̑͝ę̶̞̗̈ŗ̷̨̓͝ͅ i̷̟͔̜̟̔͛̓̉̐n̶͎͈̏́ş̷̯͉̋ȗ̶͎̒l̴̞̓t̸̛͖̩͔͑̌̊̔ṡ̴̱̭̞̾͌͗.̶͎̣͋̿̎̈́̅ͅ ⛥** ” the demon growled. A white butterfly insignia much like that of the opponent appeared onto him.

“Blademaster. Your opponent is defeated, now take his akumatized object and break it, then point ours in the air.”

“ **⛥F̷͊̐ͅī̶͍̋͋̉n̸̡̨̦͈̓̈́̓ẻ̸̟.⛥** '' was all he said before taking out a familiar switchblade. He takes out the akuma’s book of chivalry and stabs it repeatedly. A black butterfly emerged, followed by a white one after Masterblader pointed his object towards it. The latter absorb the former’s energy and emit bright energies that restores everything. Both the Akuma and Masterblader reverts back to their normal selves before they collapse.

“-what on earth happened?” Miranda asks as she and her serfs get out of the shelter.

“That was lady monarch” the slayer responded as she got out. “She’s responsible for upgrading others enough to beat Hawkmoth's minions. As of yet, Hawkmoth’s motives and both their identities are a mystery. I was the first of her akuma’s, the interdimensional prince being the first of his.”

“...Oh my! Do you think I’m next.”

“ _Let’s hope not._ ” both Amira and the slayer muttered. Soon, a girl with blue pigtails ran towards them.

“Is everyone Ok?” she asked.

“Yeah Marie, we’re all fine.” Amira replied.

“Oh, you must be one of the commoners that helped me before, what may be your name, young commoner.” miranda condescendingly asked.

 _Bitch, I'll strangle you._ Marie thought before Damien woke up.

“Fuck.” he muttered. “Was I wasted when we trashed the mall.”

“Nah babe, look.” Amira came up to him and showed him a video of him appearing and the fight. Suddenly, police sirens are blaring in the background.

“Damien LaVey, You are under arrest for waving firearms around, resisting arrest, decapitation and numerous accounts of-”

“Well see y’all Monday. Babe?” Damien asked as he ran away.

“DAMMIT, MEN HE DID IT AGAIN. AFTER HIM.” the cop with a neck brace shouted from the comms as the police drove off after him.

“Geez, Saturday already?” Miranda asked. “I’d better get back at my dorm.”

“Miranda… isn’t the person to do things herself, as she’s a princess.” Aaravi explained.

“Just like other rich kids I know.” Marie says _Just like chloe_. “Well, lets resume shopping, we still need supplies after all.”

“Sure.” Aaravi replied. As they both walked away, a figure spied on them from a distant shadow.

“You may wield the miraculous I need to complete my plans, but rest assured, I’ll win. I always win, no matter what. After all.” the figure then dived into his pockets to bring out a pair of Ladybug earrings.

“I have something you lost, sometime ago. I doubt that she’ll be useful to you.”


	4. Scott Howl / Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two new seniors enter the frame, Marie and Aaravi discuss on ethics, and a brief look back in Paris.
> 
> Oh, and a new fandom appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight transphobia ahead.

It was a week since Miranda was reinstated in school, and already she’s been giving her nightmares. Always complaining about how the coffee isn’t up to her standards.  _ Bitch i get it, you’re rich, but that doesn’t give you the right to complain when YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHOSE TASTING THE COFFEES. When Aaravi said she doesn’t do things herself, I didn't expect it to extend towards survival. _

Marie was so deep in her inner hatred towards that she didn’t notice that there were some new customers. One of them was a hulky, dopey looking werewolf jock with red tartan shirt and blue jeans. The other was a purple skinned vampyre with a partly-shaved bobtail hair, white shirt with jeans and suspenders. a cough from one of them finnaly got her attention.

“Alright.” Marie asked, tired from the princesses daily routine. “What do you want?”

“To be friends with you.” the werewolf replied in a cheerful tone. the vampyre simply glanced at the menu.

“A double espresso cappuccino with extra cream, a cherry on top and caramel toppings.” the vampire asked. She gave him his orders minutes later, to which he took a picture of it and simply left, leaving Marie exasperated.

“Don’t worry friend.” the werewolf replied. “He does this all the time. Calls it an instagram post.” The werewolf took the drink and left.

“Thosssssse are Liam Delacour and Ssssscott howl. The vampyre hasssssss a habit of leaving hisssss food untouched after taking a pic, and Sssssscott is an idiotic but loveable buffoon” Vera said as she came out of nowhere.

“Let me guess, more senior students?”

“Yessss.” the gorgon replied. “Liam hassss sssssome… unique ssssstyle. He’ssss annoying when otherssss don’t understand hisss art. Asssss for Sssscott, he’sssss the sssstar player of the high sssssschool team.”

“That makes 5 seniors that I’ve met. Who are the three others?” 

“Well, there’sssss Miranda Vander-”

Marie slams her head on the counter.

“SIX, six seniors I’ve met.”

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Paris,

“Friend Max, would you please cease your… experimenting.”

“No need, Markov.” the kid replied.

“But you’ve been working on this a week ever since Miss tsurugi invited the class to inspect your friend status with Adrien.”

“You worry too much. Besides, I haven’t finished making an upgrade to the horse miraculous. Soon, travelling to other dimensions will be a breeze for everyone.”

“But wouldn’t that be considered abusing the miraculous’ power?”

“Nonsense, besides, Lila says that’s Ok.”

“But Kaalki-”

“Nevermind what he- or she, I haven't even figured out it’s gender-”

“Why not trans, or non-binary?”

“Because that isn’t even a real thing, it’s just weebs in crossdressing outfits. Anyway, don’t interrupt, I’ll be making a breakthrough in science once I’m done... in an estimate of One hour, then we'll be taking this for a test drive.”

“...I always wonder why I’m even here with you.”

“Because I’m you’re creator, now power down, I’m working here.”

~~~~~~

Liam was walking around, in a comically large sunhat, when-

“Hey, dork.”

“Goddamit, LaVey” the vampyre exasperated. “What do you want?”

“What, can’t I see my fellow senior friend all the time.” the spicy red demon asked.

“No”

“Fine. Listen, you must have seen the new kid around, right?”

“... what new kid?”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Liam.” Damien responded. “Did you not see Vera’s new protege?”

“Yeah, what shady business is she commiting now?”

“Oh this is honest business. Cause last time I tried to get her under my wing, it didn't work out for me.”

“She beat you up?”

“Nah, she politely refused, but then again my girlfriend was around at the time.”

“Sucks to be her, another cultural prodigy is left to wilter in this corrupt world, where ignorance is a sin-”

“You did pay for the drink, right?” damien asked. At that point, Lima’s eyes shrank in realisation.

“FUCK.” Liam cursed. But before either one can return to the coffee room, they were hit by a grenade, with the pin intact.

“For fuck sake… who throws grenades like amateurs?” Damien picks up the grenade. “Any fucking idiot would know to take out the pin from the grenade.” he then takes the pin and looks around. “Now… where did that come from”

“Damien, I don’t think it’s wise to-”

“Since when do I ever go wise. Violence is always the-”

**BOOOM**

The grenade exploded in his hands, spraying shrapnel and holy water around. Both monsters are then covered in holy fire, and began to scream in agony.

“FOR FUCK SAKE. NOT AGAIN.” Damien cried as he ran towards the nearest drying spot along with Liam.

“For crying out loud. Aaravi, could you not do that.” Mari exclaims as she exited the coffee room.

“And miss a good advantage to gather some EXP as well as the possibility to gain some rare loot?” Aaravi replies.

“The vampyre was on his way to pay for his bills.”

“You can always loot from his body when he’s dead.”

“Ok, listen.” Mari pleaded. “Do you, by chance, have ever heard of taking the high road.”

“Yeah, and it’s a shit move. One of my opponents over there was a demon, the other a vampyre, both are evil creatures that target humanity.”

“And would I say the same if I attacked a werecat.”

“Oh no, they’re natural allies with hunters”

“Listen, at least take into consideration the high road for a moment, would you please.” Marie pleaded again.

“Marie does bear some sort of a point, Aaravi.” a voice came out. The voice belonged to a small fairy carrying a notepad and a pencil.

“Norah, not now.” Aaravi spoke.

“Still, we need to work on Anger management. Oh, I’ve truly forgotten myself. Names Norah, and I’m Aaravi’s fairy therapist, or Fairy-pist for short.” the small creature politely announced. In Marie’s mind, she looked like a kwami.

“Nice to meet you.” Mari responded

“I’ve been her fairy-pist for longer than a year, and she seems to have improved her personality a bit.” the fairy commented. “But it also seems that she does have a point. The high road isn’t something you should always use, especially in case it blows out of proportion.”

“I really don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Marie argued

“Well, sometimes it’s okay not to cause waves, but when the inevitable happens, you’ll begin to regret.” the fairy explains.

“Well, let’s hope that it doesn’t happe-” Mari started before a large explosion happened over several yards away, revealing a large tornado made up of large wolves.

“ **We are the UltimaPack, and we’re getting what we deserve** .” the akuma responded.

“For fuck sake.” Aaravi cursed, as she grabbed Marie and legged it.. “They’re the wolf pack, Scott's chad-like cousins. They’ve been akumatized. No doubt because a girl rejected their, to put it mildly, rather crude request.”

It was at that point that Marie’s brooch beeped. Marie could sense a lovable idiot seemingly at loss of something important.

“Excuse me, but i need to go hide in the toilet.” she excused herself before she ran. She then took out a butterfly and transformed it into an akuma.

“Fly, my pretty, and get rid of these buffoons.”

~~~~~~~~

Earlier.

Vicky was just getting out to the library to study on Everlock for her school project. It was supposed to be a simple questionnaire, but she was the school’s star student, and she’s determined to keep it that way, even if it meant to make her work more complicated. she made a complete presentation on every part of the town, from it's lore, the monsters background and, with Zoe's help, all the possible ship, including canon ones. She was hoping for her afternoon to be rather uneventful, but-

“HEY GIRLL.” an annoying voice beckoned to her.

“Oh Vuck off, Volfback.”

“Woah, no need to be rude. We’re just here to ask you out.”

“yeah, und py 'taking me out', vu mean py uzing me as zee means to get each of vu lot getding laid.” Vicky responds. “if zat's zee Hinterbretazion of your razer itiot request, zen zee rezult vu'll kain is Nein, I von't come out vith vu. Vu all are not zee tybes I vould Like to find ven I'm looking for ein long time romandic bartner.”

“Yeah right, we know you're our type, judging from the lovey-dovey looks you give to our cousin.” the wolf pack responded

“he may pe of miniadure Hindelligents, put his heart is larger zan yours py more zan zee bover of zouzand.” Vicky retorted. “Now, I must take ein leaffe, as vu all Hinterrubded mein moment to schtudy on zee Hazignment zee school Hinstrucded us to vork on.” Vicky then left, where she encounters Scott

“Oh, Hi Scott.” 

“Hey, Vicky. Would you like to go out with me?”

“I'd loffe to Scott, put I haffe Hazignments to vork on. Arh ! Berhaps Hanozer time... vizout zee Hinderference of vork or ein full moon.” Vicky responds in a sad manner.

“Oh… Okay.” Scott leaves.  _ I wonder what's bothering her that she would deny a friendship reques- _

An explosion erupted from the library, revealing a large, wolf made tornado. Scott could barely see his cousins inside.

“ **We are the UltimaPack, and we’re getting what we deserve** .” they spoke in unison.

_ Oh no, what have they done now. _ Scott thought to himself, unaware that a white akuma fluttered towards his rose… followed by a merprincess trying to catch it.

“Howler, It seems that your cousins are going berserk, seeking to claim any nearby women. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“No, all I want is everyone to be happy.” he admitted. “I know that my cousins aren’t good people, but even they aren’t this bad.”

“...care to explain.” Lady monarch asked.

“Well, for starters, we both don’t know who our parents are. They’re super defensive about that, and they usually respect me, even if I don’t follow the usual werewolf shenanigans.” Scott responds.

“... Even still, do you still defend their behavior towards women?”

“... No”

“Then accept the power vested before you and deal with them.”

“Sure.” Scott then finds himself enveloped in a bright light. It then revealed him in a fully transformed werewolf, usually what he looked like on the night of a full moon. The only thing he felt different was the amount of adrenaline in his veins being higher than before. He then sped off towards the chaos caused by his cousins. Once he arrived, he saw numerous women, mostly monsters, getting sucked into the tornado. Cries of women getting ravaged can be heard upon closer inspection, and knowing his cousins, they’re not getting eaten. 

“ **Well, looky here** ” the akuma spoke in a loud booming voice. “ **If it isn’t our rather nerdy cousin who-who-who somehow- is it a full moon night already Damn we missed our chance huh.** ”

Sco- Howler didn’t say anything. He instead emitted a supersonic howl that disoriented the akuma for a moment.

“ **Whoah, chill, Cus. we’re only getting our dues.** ” they pleaded

Howler ignored their pleas and rushed towards them. He managed to arrive at the center without succumbing to the akuma’s desires or temptation’s to join them (mostly because, while he himself is an akuma, he’s still dumb Scott), where he see’s the pack’s football, they lucky charm, and a potential akuma object.

“Are you certain this is their power source?” a voice from his own mind spoke. He was certain it was Lady monarch’s.

_ Positive _ . He growled.  _ I know their lucky charm. _

Lady monarch tensed. It had been a while since she had used or heard that famous catchphrase of hers. She shook it off so as to not let Hawkmoth be aware of her identity, when Howler ripped the ball to shreds and a dark butterfly excited it’s remains.

“Howler.” the voice beckoned, “to undo the damage your cousin caused, release your akuma.”

_ My what now? _

“Your power source, release it.”

_ Oh that. _ He said as he took out a rose he got for Vicky, and raised it in the air. The pure akuma floated near the corrupt one, and absorbed the corrupt energy before releasing a wave of energy that cleanse the damage that the UltimaPack caused. Both werewolves(s) found themselves on the ground. The wolf pack woke up to see themselves surrounded by dazed women.

“Woah, check it out boys, we just got laid.” one of the wolfpack shouted. This earned some glares from the other students, Marie and Aaravi included. The awkward silence is then interupted by the laughter of a gorgon.

“OH MY GOD. did you all ssssseriously admit that, to these girlsssss.” she spoke as she stopped laughing.

“Yeah, soo what?” the wolfpack asked, some acting nervous from the abrupt change in Vera’s personality.

“Thesssse ‘girlssss’ you jusssst got laid with are the notorioussss ‘Feminisssst Fatale troupe’, a group of highly talented, exotic yet deadly femme fatalessss.” Vera explains, with a maniacal glee. “It isssss sssssaid that anyone who sssslept with them will sssssoon find themsssselvessss without their dickssss or their ballsss when they wake up.”

The wolfpack looked around them and upon realising the severity of the situation, one of them shouted “LEG IT.” right before the troupe woke up. The girls soon chased after them, along with any girl who had a bone to pick with the pack.

Later in the evening, Marie walks up to Aaravi, who was sharpening her sword.

“Maybe I was wrong about the whole High road thing.” Marie spoke.

“Don’t apologize, I’m sure you had your reasons.” the slayer said.

“I have.” 

Aaravi looked at her with a curious look.

“All my life, I just didn’t want to have all that teenage drama.” Marie explained. “But I had to deal with bullies from rich, influential families. The only reason I stayed is because someone I thought I loved told me to take this road, basically ignoring them. My former teacher basicly had the idealogie to respect these people so as to earn respect from them.”

Aaravi looks at her, dead in the eye. “Listen, Marie. I’m only saying this not because I like you or anything, but that advice sucks. All that’ll teach you is that they’ll only get away with it. All you need is self confidence clas-”

“GODDAMMIT, WE MISSED MONARCH’S AKUMA!!!!!!”

Aaravi’s speech was interrupted by the screams of a teen princess, fuming as she gripped her childishly designed butterfly net in a very tight manner.

“Looks like someone wants to get akumatized very badly.” Aaravi notes. “Anyway, as I was saying, You May need some help, perhaps you can join my training regiment.”

“I’d love to. But maybe some other time.” Marie politely refused.

“Well, the door is always open.” Aaravi spoke.

“Mostly because I have the spares.” Marie joked, earning some laughs between the two.

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in an abandoned western town, a rift opened, sending a group of creatures out of it. 

“Urgh, where are we?” a policeman with an huge, demonic arm asked.

“I think the bigger question is  **when** are we?” a figure with horns, presumably their leader, responded. “Because I’m sure as hell that we’re  **not** in 1978.”

"ROOOAAARRRR" a tall man with tentacle arms roared. ("but what about that egotistical brown boy with sunglasses, we've still lost him on the way out.")

“But even so, what now?” a clown wielding a sledgehammer questioned.

“Sticking together, because it sure seems that the Society isn’t after us.” a snake woman responds

“For now, maybe.” a woman with a demonic humanoid dog replies. “But what do we do now, there’s nothing here anymore to do-”

The leader’s eyes began to glow blue. It stayed that way for minutes, leaving everyone quiet. When his eyes cleared, he looked over the group.

“It appears that there’s a place that we can try to fit in with the modern world. A place filled with monsters… and a battle between two warlocks.” he responds. “It seems that whoever inadvertently freed us, an acquaintance of theirs is over there as well. Let’s rest before heading there tomorrow. It's been a while since any of us has seen the sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guess on the new fandom?


	5. Liam de la Lioncourt / Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie meets the coven, learns something new about one of the color squad members, and a fandom appears as an ally.

Ever since the UltimaPack incident, Marie was getting used to the class’s shenanigans. Ok, not everyone’s shenanigans, as she hasn't gone over the lemurian princess, who now switched her objective of being an insufferable childish princess to an obsessive akuma catcher. But other than her, she was used to the shenanigans, like Damien's vandalism streak, to laim’s rather annoying habit of only taking pictures of food, Polly’s insatiable hunger, and Vera’s unusual clients. She also had homework, much like other school’s. However, her’s is different, being that she had to write a summary on what happened to a desolate small town that was wiped from history in the 70s.

On October the 13, 1977, the small town Everlock was visited by a cursed carnival, led by an individual known to the town as the carnival master. Said individual has the power to grant people wishes, in exchange for protecting his gift. However, these gifts are said to corrupt them, whether it would be physically, personality wise or, in one case, causing one’s creations to turn on their creator. It was recorded that only 8 people were corrupted by his powers before the whole town, alongside the carnival itself, disappeared, on October the 13 1978, exactly a year after the carnival’s arrival.

_ 8 people only, Hawkmoth can do that in at most a week. _ Marie thought to herself.

Some say it was because the whole town was trapped in time by a society known as the Society Against Evil as a failsafe, in case they couldn’t prevent the carnival master’s plan in time. No solid conclusions were ever drawn up when the whole town re-appeared 40 years later, as there was no signs of any life. The only proof of the cursed carnival was it’s remains and the artifacts itself. It was still disputable, even today, over the origins of the artifacts, as records shown that the Carnival master didn’t make them, but received them to reinforce his powers and corrupt them-

She was interrupted by the sound of explosions erupting from the background. She hurried outside to see what had happened. She could see a shirtless vampire casting spells and havoc anywhere he went. Before she could hide and turn into Lady Monarch, three figures stood in his path.

“Dimitri,” the middle one, a woman in her twenties with a rather large figure spoke, “we’ve defeated you before, we’ll defeat you again.”

“Ah, Joy.” the vampire, whom she believed was Dimitri, spoke back. “Herrre again, vith otherrrs, to defeat me again. Soon you thrrree kannot stop me.”

“We've defeated you before like 27 times, and that was last season.” the taller, slimmer one responded.

“Vell, I’m morrre poverrrful now.” the dark vampire retorted “since i’ve got the -”

“ **Triple thunder dunk.** ” the three witches chanted, soon, dimitri was hit by three separate lightning strikes. He got up, looking like a burnt chicken nugget.

“I’LL BE BACK, MARRRK WORRRDS OF ME.” the dark vampire cursed as he retreated somewhere else.

“Who were they?” Marie asked a nearby monster.

“Those are the coven, a trio of witches with morals, Joy johnsen-jojhima, faith ferdinand and Hope. they’re in a constant pursuit of defeating the big bad, and they all see their adventures as seasons, or arcs.”

Marie would believe that they are simply crazy, but she had her own fair share of adventures. She heads towards the coffee room, where the complete color squad has just entered.

“Woah, has the storm that the weather station didn’t predict calmed down yet.” Oz asked.

“Sure seems like it.” Marie replied. “Now, who wants what?”

“Chilli latté.”

“Expresso.”

“Cream latté” 

“I vould like ein Harrangement of bardicles zat Haccelerate zee leffel of Hadrenaline und bermit zee conzummer of zee pefferage to last throughout zee day”

“So, the usual, got it.” Marie went and produced their orders. Soon, they discussed this morning’s event.

“So, do any of you know, by chance, anything on the Coven?” Marie asked 

“Oh, you mean the witch trio.” Vera spoke as she entered the workplace. “They’re good people, they just place their HQ in the wrong area. Spooky high isn’t the place for pure morality.”

“True.” Brian responded, lazily.

“hang on. Arh ! Amira, didn't vu uzed to haffe any Hinteraczions vith zee smallest of zee group.” Vicky asked. Everyone was oblivious to a certain someone’s angry look.

“Excuse me, but I have… stuff to do.” Amira spoke as she left with her drink, to which her glass looked like it was damaged by her tight grip.

“Oz.” the fearling jumped when Vera addressed him. “You were the first few that know Amira. Care to explain what miss Schmidt meant.”

“W-W-Well, miss Orbelin,” the fearling said. “T-There was a rumour that Amira and Hope were best friends, but as far as I’m concerned, there was no evidence to support the claim. All we know is that Damien LaVey was the love interest of both girls.”

_ So, another love triangle… goddammit universe, stop doing this to me.  _ “well , let’s hope that it wouldn’t be that obvious.” Marie hoped.

~~~~~~~~

_ Foiled. Foiled again _ . Dimitri thought as he ran away. Never in his life had he been so easily defeated.  _ Clearrrly, I had done one too many one night stands vith Joy. _

_ Is that so? _

_ Yeah- vait, you’rrre not one of my interrrnal voices _

_ Correct. I’m Hawkmoth, and I’m here to help you defeat the coven, Shadow Lord. All I ask is something from an individual known as Lady Monarch. _

_ ….I’m kurrrious. What vould zat zing be? _

_ Nothing that concerns you. _

_ RRReally, bekause what vould be so imporrrtant zat you vould get otherrrs to fetch? _

_ DO NOT QUESTION ME, YOU INSOLENT MAN CHILD, WHO ACTS LIKE DENIM ARE THE NEW LEVI.  _

_ Zat doesn’t make any sense. _

_ DO YOU WANT THE POWER OR NOT? _

_ Surrre, whatever. _

_ Very well, Shadow lord. _

The next thing Dimitri knew, darkness surrounded him, and made his body more darker, looking like his own shadow.

“Vell, let’s put zis forrrm to test.” Shadow lord spoke as he concentrated his powers. Before long, he has managed to assemble an army of shadows.

“Vell, Hawkmoth doesn’t hang arrround, does he.” he mused as he ran back to the coven with his army.

“Hey Joy, look behind you.” he called out towards her.

“Goddamit, Dimitri,can’t you just-”

“caw blimey, dimi'ri is nah a shadah ov 'is fawmer self.” hope shouted in surprise. The two other witches look back and realise she’s right.

“Dimitri, what happened to you?” joy asked.

“I bekame morrre poverrrful, zanks to someone’s pover.” he answered. “Now, feel my shadow wrrrath. ” he proclaimed as his shadow army advanced.

“Well, looks like dimitri, might be considered a big bad, for once being our preferable level of threat.” faith responds as she looks up from her phone.

“Stoatin, looks loch Ah can tag alang tay.” dahlia spoke as she appeared on the battlefield. 

“Dahlia, what the hell?” Joy asked ath the blue demoness.

“Whit, ye aw swatch loch ye need a hain.” the blue demoness responds.

“Actually, you all made zis better.” dimitri spoke as he concentrated his powers. Soon, their shadows left their place and materialised in front of them, taking up fighting positions.

“Golly, our shadahs are figh'in agains' us.” Hope commented “Now, 'ha' jus' no' cricke'.” 

“Says ye, but eh'd loch tae test mah metal against me.” Dahlia shouted as she lunged at her own shadow. It responded by throwing a punch in her direction to block the attack.

“Bludy heel, it knows me weel, loch it’s… loch it’s a part ay me.”

“Geez, of course it’s a part of you, it’s your shadow.” Joy explained in fustration as she attempted to hold off against her own shadows attacks.

“Blimey, whoever 'his bloke gave 'im ‘hese powers mus' be ex'remely powerful, mos' likely 'his season’s big bad.” Hope exclaimed as she dodged her shadow’s attacks.

“Hopefully, we can survive long enough to figure his identity out and not get our show cancelled.” Faith exclaimed

~~~~~~

It was during lunch time that they received the news of a shadow army outbreak in the school yard. Practically everyone was heading into shelters… except-

“C’mon, Liam, like you gotta go with them.”

“No, I’m busy. Besides, no one is in the room, bar you and me. This gives me the perfect opportunity to take a pic of this.” he motions towards his whipped cream on tomato soup with ten cherries and a pineapple slice on top.

“But we had this dish for, like, the past few days, boo.” Polly questioned him.

“That may be so, but perfection isn’t an everyday occurrence.” he insisted.

Marie notices the two arguing when she enters. She needed an akuma to battle against this akuma, however, no one was useful enough against the dark akuma. Suddenly, time around her stopped, her vision became blue and three lines appeared in front of her.

Discarded floor sign

Forgotten food tray

Cafeteria food

Marie couldn’t fathom what it meant, and looked around the room from her view to see any indication of what it meant. She then notices a caution: wet floor sign, knocked over by the rampage of students running for cover, as well as a poodle of water and wine.

_ Anyone could slip on it. _

_ Like clumsy old me.  _ She thought

~~ Discarded floor sign ~~

Suddenly, the first sign was crossed. Marie was surprised by the turn of events.

_ Maybe that’s how it works. Look around for clues that can help me. _

She then notices Liam’s food tray, unprotected because of Liam and Polly arguing.

_ Liam wants to take a pic of it. _

_ No one’s looking over it. _

~~ Cafeteria food. ~~

_ Alright, one more to go. _

She notices an abandoned food tray near her, the contents looks rotten. Oddly enough, it doesn’t smell like it’s rancid. 

_ Yuck. Forgotten, moldy food. _

_ Mere contact would be enough to spoil anything. _

~~ Forgotten food tray. ~~

Marie then had somewhat of an epiphany. She grabs the forgotten food tray and walks over to them.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Marie, feigning ignorance, asked as she walked to them. They seem to ignore the rancid food tray she’s carrying.

“Liam wants to take a pic of this… again.” Polly states. “It’s, like, super boring.”

“Oh, Maybe I can help- ARRGGH.” she said as she slips (purposefully) on the wet floor, and lands her plate of food right on Liam’s, ruining the estetic. Liam shrieks in horror as he leaves the room.

“Gee, like, I owe you one for getting out of this boring predicament, even if it’s an accident.” Polly stated, oblivious to Marie’s intentions. The ghost then materialised elsewhere, leaving Marie alone.

“You really went with spoiling his foodpic, hust to akumatise him, did you?” the kwami asked as it peeked out of her pocket.

“Well, it did work after all.” she said as her brooch beeped. “Nooroo, darkwings rise.” She then became Lady Monarch and created a pure akuma.

“Fly,” she spoke to it. “And give this wannabe artist a better canvas.”

~~~~~~~~~~

That was it, his perfect instagram pic. It was right there, and she accidentally ruined it. Liam wanted to just run and leave this forsaken world. He was so deep in a state of self-pity that he was oblivious to the pure akuma that was fluttering closer to the phone he’s holding in his clutches.

“Really, running away just because of a ruined pic.” a voice taunted him. “How pathetic.”

“who...Who are you? Why are you taunting me?” he called out, defensingly.

“Why take a pic of something mundane… when the whole world can be your canvas.”

Liam was in shock. “Wha- What do you mean?”

“Snapshot, I’ll give you the ability to turn the world into your own photo canvas, complete with an album and collection of filters. IN return for my generous offer... Well, you must have heard about the fight between the coven and Shadow lord. To put it mildly, defeat the overpowered vampyre.”

“Hmpf. using One Vampyre to defeat another. Rather cliché for my taste. But the offer is tempting. Alright, I accept the deal.” was all he said before he was enveloped in a white light.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow lord was having the time of his life. Already, he had an army of shadow minions under his control, large enough to create a nation, and his archenemies, the coven, are on the brink of defeat. All he had to do is find whatever this Hawk person is looking fo-

“Could the shadow creature on the right please move his arm forwards by a 20° incline.” shouted someone somewhere. Every participant in the battle turned their attention to the source of the interruption. They could all see that the voice came from a purple skinned vampyre wearing a dark purple cybernetic suit and visor resembling a VR headset that can fit a phone. Everyone stops at the absurdity that is the newcomer.

“Who arrre you, and what hell arrre you doing?” Shadowlord asked

“Again, would the gentlemen from the lower floor, 3 on the right please move his arm in a 20° incline, and the one over by Hope’s right please turn and face the opponent, thank you.” he ordered, to which said shadows responded by following it, merely out of confusion.

“Thanks, now everyone, cheese.” he spoke as he clicked on a button on his visor. A flash emitted from the visor, and a lot of the shadow warriors simply disappeared.

“What the… ” the remaining people exclaimed as a photo came out of the new opponent’s visor.

“Ahh, several likes under thousands of views already, this must be a record, and I haven’t done the best yet. She said that the world would be my canvas, but i didn’t think she was serious.” the figure spoke.

“Golly, mus' be one ov 'hose in'sapos' pho'os 'rends 'ha' liam occasionally uses-” hope paused and analysed the figure.

“By the heavens, It is Liam.” Joy notes.

“Actually, my well cultured friend,” the figure stopped her. “it’s Snapshot for now, Lady Monarch’s newest-.”

“Lady Monarch?” Shadow lord asked as a butterfly logo appeared on his face. He paused for a minute. “SO, she’s the one you want, eh. Don’t worry, I’ll get her.”

“I doubt you would,” Snapshot spoke as he reached to a dial on his suit. “Especially after I would filter everyone’s view.” he used the dial, which caused a massive shift in reality for everyone. It started with a 1920’s black and white view, accompanied by piano music, then everything went negative, then he stopped on a surrealiste approach.

“Whoa, whit the- why's everythin' gonnae under?” Dahlia asked.

“Ah, a perfect backdrop for a mediocre battle.” Snapshot spoke.

“Mediocrrr- why you puny little bastarrrd.” he shouted as he lunges at the newcomer. Snapshot proceed to get out his phone and swipe left on it. This resulted in Shadowlord’s position being shifted to the left, missing his target by a margin. Snapshot then touched something on his phone before teleporting.

“GYARRRGH, wherrre did zat bastarrrd disappearrr of to?” he shouted as the remaining shadows went off to find him. Shadowlord proceeds to take out his phone, when his instagram profile opened up.

_ Dammit, why did I leave my prrrofile on. _ He thought as he scrolled down, where he uncovered something he hadn’t remember liked, that being a food pic.

_ What … wherrre did zat kome frrro- _

Before he could finish that thought, someone materialized from his phone, and proceeded to punch Shadowlord before he could comprehend what had happened.

“I prefer foodpic than the other… intimate pics of you and Joy.” Snapshot spoke as a butterfly sign appeared on his face.

“Good, now destroy his akumatised object.” she ordered him.

“Well, I may not know anything about those kinds of things, but since we’re taking Damien’s route, maybe we should break this suspicious amulet he has here.” Liam spoke as he reached for the aforementioned amulet, he snapped it in half, which released a corrupted butterfly.

“Good, now point your phone to the sky, like it’s a masterpiece you want to show to the world.” she spoke to him. Confused but inspired, Snapshot pointed his phone up to the sky, which released his own akuma. Both butterflies were fused together and an energy pulse erupted from both, reversing every damage caused by both parties. Snapshot soon reverted back into Liam before collapsing into the ground.

“What in Hectate’s garden happened here?” Joy asked herself.

“I don’t exactly know, but I believe it has something to do with Dimitri’s sudden power upgrade.” Faith analysed. “Whoever this Lady Monarch is, she must be in a fight against someone with a dark version of her powers. Looks like this season will get even more wilder and more destructive than the ones we three had faced before.” a slight grunt had interrupted them as Dimitri got up. Looking around, he saw them. “As I said beforrre, I’ll be back.” he then turned to the exit and left. Hope was about to chase him when she ran into Damien.

“Oh, damien. I didn'' see you 'here.” Hope said as she got herself up.

“Nah, I didn’t see you running myself.” he said as he helped. “Besides, I haven’t gotten around to pay you last time.” he then gave her an envelope.

“Oh, is 'his faw my mon'hly babysi''in service. I 'hough' we agreed i' 'o be free ov charge.” Hope asked.

“Yeah, well, Me and Amira thought it would be generous of us to pay you for your services.” Damien responded. Hope then took the envelope. Neither noticed a mad looking fire djiin seething angrily from a large distant into their directions.

~~~~~~~~

The day for the assignment had come, and the students had been prepared… well, most of them. At the entrance, Marie was approached by Vera.

“Hey, um Marie… could you do me a favor?” she asked, nervously. Marie never saw her nervous. “I’ll even give you ssssome payment here.”

“Well… surrrrre.” Marie spoke “just what exactly do you want me to do?”

“Letting me copy your homework due today.”

“WHHHAAAATTTT?”

“Listen, Polly dragged me into partying with her, like the firsssssst time we met, and I forgot my homework.”

“But… but won’t the teacher be suspicious?” she asked.

“Lisssssten, the teacherssssss here won’t care about how you did the homework sssso long assss you have them.” the gorgon explained “Failing to do homework will ressssssult in detention, and i’m not getting mysssssself in detention today, nor anyd-”

_ drrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggg _

The school alarm rang, and Marie rushed into class, with Vera rushing behind her. They both entered the class early, where someone neither recognised sat in the teacher’s spot, reading a newspaper.

“Excuse me, are you new here?” Marie asked. The individual he put down his paper, which made it clearer for Marie to see him. He was a tall, well built individual in his late 40’s with goat horns on his head. He has a somewhat pale skin tone, with a gap found in his chest. He wore what she presumed was what one would wear to direct a carnival in the late 70’s. “I’m Nicholas Charmichael, your new teacher. I’m not exactly like the other tech savvy teachers here.”

“Well, Charmichael, we would like to introduce you to Spooky high.” Marie spoke politely to him. “Although, I’d think you need a change of clothes.”

“Well, if you were to be trapped in amber for 4 decades, then killed and put up as an exhibit in purgatory, you wouldn’t have the time to change clothes.” he cryptically spoke, leaving the two girls confused.

Vera goes up to her spot, dragging Marie with her. “Well, Marie and I have brought our homework for today, but we’d like to put up the finisssssshing touchesssss.” she said, ignoring Marie giving her a stare.

“...you lot didn’t know?” he asked.

The two girls stare at him with blank expressions. “...Know what?”

“That the Everlock assignment was cancelled.” he spoke calmly. Both girls were shocked at the news. “Do any of the other students know of this?” Marie asked.

“Well, they should have.” Nicholas explained. “The staff had informed all the students via something called an Email.” Both girls turned on their phones and logged into their email apps. Sure enough, they had an Email sent to the school from last night, stating that the assignment was cancelled for unspecified reasons.

“Oh my… we haven’t seen this.” Marie spoke nervously.

“Well, neither did I, but I’d like to ssssssee the look on Vicky’ssssss face when sssssshe findssss out.” The gorgon spoke, with sadistic glee in her eyes. Soon, the classroom was filled with students, with the surprising exception of Vicky. They too had trouble recognising the new teacher.

“Welcome students of Spooky high, I’m your new teacher, mister Nicholas Charmichael, but some of you might recognise me as the-” he was interrupted by the door opened by Vicky Schmidt, who looked like she was almost out of air..

“zorry i haffen't Harriffed at zee breferable time, put I had…” she said as she entered, stopping herself as she looks over at the teacher’s spot. Shock and surprise overcame her as she saw him. “...Oh Mein Kod, aren't vu Nicholas Charmichael, zee Canriffal Masder of Efferlock?” she asked, frozen as a statue from seeing him. The other students look at him and were shocked at the resemblance.

“Very perceptive, Miss Schmidt.” Nicholas spoke as he got up to face the shocked students. “As you heard from her, I am the carnival master from Everlock. I’ve arrived here to get a better understanding about the modern world, given that the school accepts creatures of wathever origins.” he goes on with the lecture, whilst Marie couldn’t believe her senses. That was the man she had insulted earlier this week. Surely, the universe wanted to dish out some karma at her insult. 

But, since he’s here, in the flesh, perhaps she could get some lessons on how to get better at using the miraculous’. Sure, he might not have any experience with any of the miraculous, but he had corrupted people before, so basically it was the same as akumatizing someone.

“Now, any questions.” he asked the class. Damien put his hand up.

“Ah, the prince of the ninth circle of hell, LaVey.” he spoke.

“Hey, sir, since you’re really the carnival master of Everlock, we’d like to know the origin of the artifacts.” the red demon spoke. “Starting with the jac-in-the-box one.”

“That one was given to me by a small boy,” he explained. “That one was then given to the killer clowns.”

“Alright.” Damien said. “How about the night killer doll.”

“That was once the serial killer known as the night killer, before being carved up into the doll by a ninjagan warlord after crossing his path.” he explained. “I gave that to the owner of the doll shop, Charles leung, before it corrupted the twin dolls.”

“The psychodelic swirl.” someone else questioned.

“Rumour to have been made by a creature called a draconequus.” he explained. “Given to the funhouse master. He was the first one I corrupted.”

“The statue of Era.” another student asked.

“Bought at Goodwill.” he answered calmly. Everyone was surprised by the revelation.

“...bought where?” Damien asked confused.

“Goodwill, I’d recommend it.” Nicholas explained. “Now, any other questions?” he sees an eldritch girl lifting her tentacle high. “Alright, you there.”

“Zoe sir, and would you like to share to us about the pairing between the carnival members.” she said, with excitement gleaming in her eyes, regardless where they are.

“I’m not gonna confirm nor deny such things.” he answered calmly. “Anymore questions?” he saw that no one had their hand up. “Good, let’s get on with the lessons.”

After class, when everyone left, Marie went up to him. 

“Excuse me, Mister Carmichael is it?” she asked.

Nicholas looks around before facing her. “Please, call me Nicholas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh of course Nich-” she paused for a moment, before looking at him in shock. “Wait, what?”

“I know who you are, a baker girl who was thrown away because of a liar, backed up by your idol and secret terrorist. I actually came here because you’re here.” he explained.

“Whe-what?”

“I’ve had the power to know one’s desire and wishes when one approaches me.” the Carnival master explained “You see, a… ‘friend’ of yours proceeds to accidently release us to get his teleportation equipment better. So we made the decision to get help from you to defeat a common enemy, mainly because they disturbed our rest.”

“Oh, and what would those friends be?” she asked.

“Your former classmates.” he answered. Shivers ran down her spine, it was a while she even heard of them through someone else. Well, she now knows what happened to at least one of the other miraculous’. The carnival master put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, I won’t report you, besides, I’ve been meaning to understand what these akuma things are now that I’ve heard of them.” he said. “Oh, and one more thing, change your looks, just in case we might bump into their way, so that they won’t recognise you.” With those last words of wisdom, he left the room. Marie looks at herself at a nearby reflection.

_ He may have a point. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who guess Escape the night s3, congrats.  
> and I believe that you might guess which ones might appear next.  
> Also, Mari's new ability was inspired by the protagonist's perception ability from the hidden object game Dark city


	6. not a chapter: poll

due to how long it would take to make the next chapter of this story at least decent enough to publish, I'm now at a point to make a decision here. to set up a poll if you will

to put it mildly, I'm gonna let you decided on what the next chapter would be

the option for the chapter will either be the following:

\- another akuma chapter

\- marie (marinette) meets the Everlock carnival troupe (no akumas in this chapter)

take your pick.

voting closes the end of January.


	7. intervention #1: Everlock troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie encounters the Carnival master's carnival members

Ever since she met Nicholas, Marie had changed her appearance. Her hair was now let down instead of pigtails. Her pink trousers and shoes were now black shorts and purple trainers. She had more accessories than before, minus anything resembling earrings or reminiscing ladybugs. She had taken a page from Vera's book, given that she was the most fashionable of all the students, of switching her old jacket with a royal blue blazer that had magenta butterfly design on it. She wasn’t sure about the design on the blazer at first hand, if that would in some way give away her identity as Lady Monarch, but since nobody notices it yet, she mustered the courage to wear it.

Well, she assumed that no one would notice, but she failed to take into account someone else would notice, and that wasn’t a student.

It was a dog. A demon dog to be precise.

She was having a nice walk in the park, looking for some inspiration to sketch, when a humanoid demon dog chased after her at full speed, with Marie running for her life. She had jumped up on a branch to escape it, the dog was at the bottom of the tree barking at her.

“Humphrey, kneel.” a voice told him. The dog obeyed as a redhead with twintails came up to it. “Good doggie. Wanna treat?” she asked as she picked up a bag of sweets from her pockets.

Marie got down as she saw her chance to escape, but the woman noticed her.

“Hey, missy, sorry if ma dog scared ya.” the woman called out to her. “He’s prone to go after people. Names Lucy.”

“Oh, no worries, my name’s Marie cheng.” Marie responds, causing Lucy’s eyes to grow in surprise. “Oh. My. God. you’re Marinette Dupain Cheng, one of daddy’s students.” she exclaimed.

“Wait, your father is the carnival master?” Marie exclaimed as she examined the woman. She appears more human than Nicholas. The only features she could find that link both people were the rather out-dated clothes and the rather unusual eye shadow...Oh, and the demon dog could’ve been a dead give-away.

“Yep.” she replies. “My full name is Lucretia Rachel Joselyn Karen Violet Carmichael, but you may call me Lucy.” she goes up to her dog. “And he’s Humphrey. My beloved demon dog.”

“A demon dog, how… interesting.” Marinette spoke.

“I know right, they’re an endangered species.” Lucy responds. “I don’t get why people harm these poor creatures.”

“... that is really intriguing.”

“It is. I’ve made a charity to protect these creatures, called Humans Against Demon Abuse, or H.A.D.A .”

“Sounds good.”

“Anyway, wanna join, the minimum donation is one human soul.”

Marie learned that it was time to go before things go awkward.

~~~~~~~~

Later, at the deeper parts of the park, she could hear bickering in the background.

“-you know I’m the most important member of the band. I’ve got a music degree.”

“Weel, Ah got th' bain started.” a female voice spoke out “Withit me, thes bain woods be naethin'.” Marie recognized the voices, it belonged to Damien and Dahlia. She ventured towards the source and found them on a concert stage (it wasn’t makeshift but it wasn’t also concert worthy).

“That’s enough.” shouted the coven member Joy. “stop bickering and get back to rehearsal.” she then sees someone new and heads over to her. “Oh my, are you new here?”

“Well, I’m a new student at Spooky high, my name’s Marie Chen.” Marie replies.

“Well, Mine’s joy. Right now, I’m a member of the Ventagrams, a rock band. The two other idiots are member’s as well.” she motion’s over to the two demons, at which point they both see that they’re in a weight lifting competition. “WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?”

“Oh, they wanted to know what makes a member important in a band, so I told them that the most important one is the one that carries the team, so they’re doing warm ups.” Amira spoke as she heads towards them. “I was here to see how the rehearsal went.”

“A'richt, a'm duin, gie it yer best shot.” Dahlia called out. Damien tries to lift Dahlia up, but he couldn’t get her 1 inch off the ground.

“Haw, howfur pathetic, let me huv a go.” she screams as she lifts damie up easily with one hand. “That wis easy. In fact, ah will hurl some mair stuff at th' identical time.” she proceeds to lift up the instruments as well, with Damien still in her grasp.

“hey, what do you two think you're doing?” someone shouted from across the area. The three turned around to see a black woman with black, long hair pulled back with a brown leather jacket and alcohol in her hand. The smell of alcohol on her tells them that she’s a heavy drinker.

“Girllll, You need alcohol anonymous… and some healing cream.” Joy spoke as she notices the unnatural patches on the woman’s skin.

“Listen, I don’t think you notice, but we’re in the middle of a contest of strength.” Amira responds.

“oh, a cawntest of strength, huh? my boyfriend can do bettah than you two.” the woman spoke to them.

Joy sighed as both parties ignored her. “where is your boyfriend, anyway?” Suddenly, the stage the two demons were on began to quack as it was lifted in the air by a blonde, human policeman… well, as human as you can look when your left arm is demonic looking.

Marie couldn’t help but notice how the skin on the demonic arm resembles the ‘burn’ patches on the woman’s skin.

The policeman then threw the stage a few meters away, avoiding the four by miles.

“YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE STRONGER THAN ME, I’M STRONGER THAN TEN MEN. HELL, I’M LITERALLY STRONGER THAN A DEMON.” the man shouted.

“Yeah babe, you showed them.” the woman congratulated him. The man put his other, more human arm around her.

“You know something.” Joy spoke to Amira and Marie. “Those two remind me of Veronica and Wilmer Jones.”

“Who?” they both asked.

“Wilmer Jones was a policeman of a forgotten town named Everlock, known around town as the weakest person around… that is, until the Carnival Master came to him, promising him the means to become more stronger. He was corrupted into the Strongman, the Carnival master’s strongest guardian.” Joy explains “Veronica was his girlfriend, before and after his corruption.”

Amira looks at marie. “Should I tell her or do you?”

“Tell me what?” Joy asked, suspicious of the two.

“... that the carnival master is now a teacher here.” Marie replies. Joy’s eyes began to grow in shock at the statement.

“Are you serious, he can’t be back, i’m getting Hope and Faith right now.” the witch spoke as she left the concert grounds, with Amira in tow. Marie could now finally get some peace and-

“Are you the little runt the carnival master is interested in?” she heard someone calling to her. She turned around to see the strongman and his girlfriend focusing on her. “You seem... weak.”

“Is...Is that bad?” she asks.

“I can’t decide whether to kill you or train you.” the demonified policeman grunted. “Like me before.”

Marie knew that she wasn’t weak, but she isn’t dumb enough to blurt that out… actually, she doesn’t even know how strong she really is, as she only fought as Ladybug.

Was she even strong in the first place, or was she just being delusional

“Well, I’ll let you have some space to decide that.” Marie spoke.

“heh, true.” the strongman responds. “After all, I’ve got some people to notify that there is a new strongman here.” he then left, with his girlfriend right behind him bringing encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

the day fell onto the parc, and most mortal/humans would’ve left. Not her, and for a good reason

They know where the exit is.

Admittedly, this was her first time in the park, so she doesn’t exactly know the layouts of it. She was wandering aimlessly when she encountered something familiar to her. It was a girl with purple skin, yellow cardigan and a tentacle for her right arm, as well as having eyes and mouths randomly placed around her body. The figure turned her head around to show two hollow spaces that act like eyes and a smile that screams ‘I’m way high on caffeine and excitement’.

“Oh Hello How Are You.” she screamed in excitement. “I’M ZOE AND I’M BUSY RESEARCHING FOR MY NEXT FANFIC PROJECT.” she explains as she looks back at where she was looking at. Marie could see two creatures present, enjoying each other’s company.

One of them was a young,bald,semi-naked snake woman with green and yellow scaled skin. The other was an extremely tall humanoid with tentacle arms and ragged clothing. His face was totally disfigured.

“Don’tTheyMakeTheBestShip.” she exclaims in excitement. “AndTheBestPartIsThatIt’sCanon.”

“Is what?” Marie asked, not understanding a word the girl spoke.

“Oh...I Forget.” she spoke, calming down. “My name is Z’gord, former ruler of the dark dimension now the ultimate Fangirl.” Zoe explains “My hobby is creating fanfiction of everyone I know in school, including making some AU like them being humans, though you may be the reverse in that case. I’m now doing some prompts on the Everlock carnival, including every possibleships,includingrarepairs. AsOfNow, OfAllTheShipsIMade, TheOnesThatAreCanonAreCindyxBenjamin, WilmerxVe-” she cut herself midsentence as her whole body stopped moving. Mare looked behind the girl and saw the tall creature staring down at them. The creature roared at her until the snakewoman came up to her.

“Fnally, some peace and quiet.” the snake woman spoke. She suddenly examines Marie more closely. “Now that I think about it, you must be the one the carnival master spoke of.” the tall creature looked at her and roared in agreement.

“See, even Benjamin agrees.” tthe snakewoman continued. “My name is Cindy, otherwise known as the snakewoman. This is my boyfriend, Benjamin, otherwise known as the man with no name.”

Marie looked at her, confused from the last part.

“He was, what they called, a freak of nature before the carnival master came to him, on february 14th, while I was unknowingly being dating a married man prior to my corruption on new years eve.” she explains. Marie hummed in acknowledgment. “Would there be any reason you’re still here? I believe that the parc was closed.”

“Ah, well now that you mentioned it… I may be a little lost.” Marie responded.

“Very well, come with us.” Cindy replies as the venomous couple guide Marinette back to the exit, dragging a still paralysed Zoe behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Marie was approached by three people with robes and horns, one of them is blond and the leader (or what she presumed is the leader) had long hair.

“Hey miss.” one of them said. “We’re new here, is there anything that changed for the last… 40 years?”

“...well, women have rights now, so has Gay rights, mixed relations are now accepted…” Marie went on.

“Dammit...”one of the others spoke after Marie finished. “Now we don’t have a legitimate reason to be queens of darkness.”

The third one thought for a moment. “Actually… what about witches.”

Marinette was about to answer when the coven appeared.

“Golly, you’re right, Joy.” Hope responded. “Those are the wicked witches of Everlock.”

“We prefer just being called witches, after all, aren’t we all wicked within the core.” the leader of the witches spoke out.

“Oh, we mean wicked.” Faith responded“You three were the carnival master’s queens of darkness,”

“Bringers of evil,”

“Cawrup'ers ov innocence, ”

“... well, looks like someone has done their research.” the tall one of the wicked witches spoke.

“Trust us, no one can outdo us when we research one ancient evil and their weakness.” Joy replies

“Wait… you’re not a typical evil coven, are you not?” the blonde one asked as they become suspicious.

“What no, we’re the Coven, destroyers of darkness.”

“Bringers of good.”

“Pro'ec'aws ov innocence.”

All three horned witches looked at them dumbfounded. “Are you… are you three telling me that you are GOOD witches?” the coven nodded in response. “Oh god, what has the world become ?”

“Becoming better, now that the presidential elections went through swimmingly.” Joy responds. “Now to send you three back to where you’re from.”

“ **Azmnethos Zynsch Llevia** ” the coven chanted in unison as an orb flies towards the other witches.

“ **Storm the heavens and bring forth the underworld, counter the spell laid before us**.” the wicked witches chanted back, summoning a barrier that prevents the spell reaching them. “You three still have a lot to learn, Sandra, Belle, you know what to do.” the leader beckoned.

“You got it, Debra.” one of the others responds.

“OOHHHHH, this has GOT to be goooood.” Lucy spoke from behind Marie, lying on a wall with a cheshire grin plastering her face. “I’ll go and get popcorn, want some?”

“Where did you come from, I didn’t see you around her a minute ago.” Mare asked, glancing at her general direction.

“Teleportation powers.” she answered as she flickered into nothing. She flickered again into existence, holding a comically large bucket of popcorn. Marie’s eyes grew bigger in surprise, not because of the size of the bucket, but because she was certain that there was no popcorn dispenser on campus… or anywhere in Monstropolis.

“Where did you get that?”

“MHM?” Lucy asked puzzled, and her mouth full of popcorn, until Marie pointed at the bucket. “OMH, thatch frum the popcorn dischpenser.” she then swallows down the popcorn. “We brought back some stuff from the ol place, the popcorn stuff included. Stuff like my old straightjacket.”

“You… You have a straitjacket?”

Lucy nodded.

“...was this before, or After your father… corrupted you.”

“Before.”

“Why do you have one?”

“Well… think it was something to do with ma previous boyfriend.” she stated. “Long story short, his hand was found in the mayor’s letterbox, with three fingers missing. The police were shocked at how casually I confessed.”

“...WHY??”

“Unlike the others, It wasn’t intentional. I just had something in me that makes me kill people, like an addiction, something I have no control over. It wasn’t until daddy visited my cell that I have no answer.”

“What was his answer?”

“Become the guardian of one of his artifacts, mine being the collar of control. Basically, I can control anyone who wears it.”

Marie would’ve asked if she still could do it, but she didn’t want to know the possibility of her controlling people for sheer carnage. She only got used to modern monster carnage, not the seventies carnage. The two were interrupted by the eerie sound of children’s laughter. They both looked down to see a pair of child sized porcelain dolls, wearing matching red and white striped t-shirts under blue coats and a pair of clogs, standing underneath Lucy. They both have red hair, although one of them was longer than the other. They both wield a small knife in their hands.

Marie looks back at Lucy. “Are those two your father’s other guardians.”

“Another guardian.” she replies instantaneously. “They’re the ‘Twin dolls’, daddy’s guardian of the night killer doll. They have the fused mentality of a child and a murderer.”

Marie pondered for a moment. “Didn’t your father state that this artifact was from a warlord?”

“Yeah, not that the doll was his only creation.” she states. “That fella was feared in the dark side from his lack of loyalty and his unpredictable, twisted nature, as most of his creations were made out of his allies, such as the skull of hazar d’hur, a skull that can bring skeletons and fossils back to life. Nobody either knew who he’s, nor his past, other than he suddenly appeared centuries ago.”

Marie’s eyes grew bigger in shock. “...Did your father ever know what happened to that guy?”

“Nah. daddy and him had only met once, that being the time we got the night killer doll and Daddy didn’t dare to approach him again unless it’s necessary.” Lucy answered. “But enough about that, these two are very fun to play with, their favorite game being tag and hide-n-seek.”

Said dolls looked at Marie with curiosity. Marie noticed that one of them had dirt on its hands. “Something tells me that playing isn’t their only hobby.”

“Yup, Gardening.” One of the dolls responded, Marie looked at said doll in disbelief. “Garden by roof.”

Marie fainted in shock.

“She might not have known about the garden roof.” the other doll spoke.

~~~~~~

Maire left the nurse’s office after regaining consciousness, and immediately believed to be hallucinating.

The reason was that she saw Damien LaVey, prince of the ninth circle of hell, looking pleased with himself as he was putting makeup on a recently deceased corpse. The demon prince turned around to see Mari looking at him in disbelief. Both did a double take at each other and the corpse.

An awkward silence filled the room before Damien took out a sharp object and pointed it at her direction. “DON’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS.” he states.

“Ahh. scared of someone finding your non-masculine secret?” someone asked in a manner that combines eerie and mockingness. Both turned around to see a group of creepy clowns strolling towards them. Each one of them had different attire and make up, and they all wielded various weapons in their hands. Marie believed that their leader was the blue haired woman with a blue jacket with a sadistic smile, wielding daggers in both hands. Said woman noticed Marie.

“Oh, and who may this bird be?” she asked. Marie, confused, looked around to find what she believed was the aforementioned bird. “I meant you, kiddo.”

“What do you want, Blade?” Damien asked, most likely referring to the leader..

“Oh please, we just want to see if you managed to fulfill your end of the wager.” another clown responded. This one was another blue haired woman, albeit her hair was more darker and her body was a little more plump, wearing a yellow jacket, trousers and a multicolored bra. She wields a baseball bat with a nail through it.

“What wager?” Marie asked, growing even more confused along the way. Another clown, this one being male wearing only suspenders and trousers, was about to respond when Damien butted in. “Actually, it’s really nothing of concern.”

The fact that there was a dead body nearby clearly negated that claim.

But before she can question him, the demon prince led most of the clowns away.

“Well, just so you know, that demon turns out to be an excellent makeup designer, but doesn’t like to flaunt about it, because he believes that it’ll make him uncool and not so badass. So we got to dare him into making a murder using make up utensils.” another clown spoke as she rejoined the others. That clown, like most of the clowns, was a woman, only she has red hair styled into twin braids. Her clothes were quite minimalist but they’re ~~flashing~~ shining everywhere (not in a perverse sense, you disgusting bastards. Not everything I write has to be filled with innuendos. Get your fucking mind out of the gutter.)

“...For some reason, that makes less sense.” Marie muttered as she walked into her dorm and landed on her bed.

Clearly, she needed a lot of rest.

Sadly, she couldn’t nap peacefully as there was a constant eruption of magic spells chanted and invoked within the courtyard, with only a small interval of peace every 30 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Marie woke up in a groggy mood the next day, and decided to take another route to the cafe so as to avoid the typical student drama. In doing so, she encountered a hallway she never knew of. She walked right past a few when an awful smell hit her nose. She followed the source to an odd looking room and, against her better judgement, opened the door. What lies behind it was a classroom with the floor replaced with Lava, with only a few rocks under each desk for support.

Marie closes the door and soon discovers that there were the other detention rooms next to it. Rather hesitantly, she decided to take a peek at the next one. The second room, to her shock, was a room entirely made of sweets, apart from the desk and the whiteboard, and that there were no seats anywhere. Now curious, she heads to the third one, and finds the entire room completely… empty; no furniture present.

Suddenly, a pencil fell from the roof, hitting her head. Marie looked up to see that the entire room was, in fact, upside down. However, unlike the other rooms, there were people present, one particular had a helmet with an angry face one it, with cutout eyes and mouth. said person wore a bright purple suit with a rainbow tie. The person lifted(?) his head and sees her.

“WhO aRe YoU?” the figure growled “AnD WhAt ArE yOu In FoR- URGHARGH.”the person growled in pain as he shifted the helmet until it showed a pleasant face. He then sees her again “Oh, hello, I’m Willie, what’s your name and what can I do for you?”

Marie, taken aback from the sudden shift in his personality, paused before she snapped back. “Ah, I’m just curious about these rooms.” She answers. “I’ve been here for a few months and I’ve never seen these rooms.”

“Oh, these are the detention rooms.” he explains. “I took the offer of being the detention after we arrived here. I’ve designed these rooms to resemble my old rooms from my funhouse”

“WE? Funhouse?” Marie asked.

“Well, yes. You see, despite being the first, I’m not the only one corrupted.” he states, leaving Marie even more perplexed. “ There were the killer clowns, the snakewoman, his daughter-”

“Oh, You work for the Carnival Master.” Marie responds, finally grasping the situation.

“Ba-Da-Bing, we got a winner.” he replies. “I’m the funhouse master. Or well, the detention master now.”

“I’ve heard you say something about killer clowns?” she asked him, “do they have anything to do with someone called Blade?”

“Why, yes, She’s their leader.” he responds. “The others are Slaughtering Sally, Lascivious Luke, Hightower-” and he goes on. Marie understood that the clan is plit onto subgroups, with the aforementioned being the sub-leaders. Marie also learned that he was down on his luck before the carnival master appeared and gave him an offer.

Soon, the bell for the beginning of the class rang, and Marie thanked him before she returned to class.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, somewhere unspecified;

“What is this feeling?” someone asked in a dark alley. “Why do I feel something down my spinal cord?”


End file.
